Once a Brother
by tessalynne
Summary: When Cole Turner's son, Peter Coleson, learns about Coles' initiation into the Brotherhood of the Thorn, he also learns that some bonds remain unbroken even after death. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMED**

**"Once A Brother"**

By J. B. Tilton a.k.a. Centexmale and Teri Thibeault a.k.a. Tessalynne

** K+**

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(**Authors note:** This story takes place between season 4 finale episode "Witch Way Now'" and season 5 premier episode "Witch's Tail".)

When Cole Turner's son, Peter Coleson, learns about Coles' initiation into the Brotherhood of the Thorn, he also learns that some bonds remain unbroken even after death.

**ONE**

Peter Coleson was walking home to his apartment. It was nearly dark and for once he had been able to get out of his office early. Providing adequate legal services to the indigent was extremely rewarding. But it often made for very long hours. Still, he received a great deal of satisfaction from his work.

It also kept his mind occupied. Since giving up his vendetta against his father, Cole Turner, he needed that distraction. For nearly forty years he had schemed and planned to destroy his father. Now, because of a promise to his mother, he would have to forgo his revenge. His work kept him too busy to dwell on the matter. So it was a mixed blessing.

As Peter passed an alley he glanced idly toward the dimness. Peter suddenly stopped and looked up the alley in surprise. There was a person walking through the alley apparently on their way home, too. It was a young man that Peter recognized. He had helped the man out of some legal trouble a few months back. But that wasn't what surprised Peter.

As he watched the young man walk down the alley he noticed another figure suddenly appear. There was a black, slight rippling effect and the figure was suddenly there. Hiding behind a dumpster watching the young man walk up the alley.

Peter put his briefcase down and turned up the alley. Only one creature moved like that. A demon. Peter was very familiar demons. His own father had been half demon. And he had inherited some magical abilities from his father, including the ability to shimmer; which was what that demon had just done.

And Peter knew there was going to be trouble. The only reason for a demon to be stalking a human was because it had been sent after the human. Probably to kill him.

Peter moved up the alley as quietly as he could. The human wouldn't stand a chance against the demon. But Peter just might. Though only one-quarter demon, he was still extremely powerful, having one of the most powerful demons in the underworld as a father. Peter moved up to within several feet of the demon and stepped to one side, partially obscured by the shadows.

"Out for a late night stroll are we?" Peter asked.

The demon spun to look at Peter. It was in its human form and appeared to be male. Standing just over six feet tall, he had brown hair and was clean-shaven. Light blue eyes shone clearly in the fading light as he glared at Peter for a moment.

"I suggest you mind your own business," said the demon. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yeah, that's my problem. Always sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong. It's a bad habit I just can't seem to break. Especially where demons are concerned."

"So, you are aware of us. Who are you? A witch?"

"Oh, heavens no," said Peter. "I know a couple of witches. But I'm about as far from being a witch as you are."

"More's the pity," said the demon. "If you know what I am then you know I can't let you live. It's a shame, really. I wasn't hired to kill you. You just got in my way. Nothing personal, you understand. Just business."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Demons just love to boast. Always making claims they can't back up."

"Oh, I can back it up." The demon formed a fireball. "At least you deserve to know who is about to kill you. I am called Baldasor and I am a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. And it is a great honor for me to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah." Look, just walk away and no one needs get hurt here. Leave the human alone and I'll forget all about this little incident."

"You're arrogant," said Baldasor. "And you have courage. That is rare for a human. I will make it quick. You deserve no less."

"So you say," said Peter. "All I see is you flapping your gums and not much else."

Baldasor just smiled at Peter. Despite the fact he was human, Baldasor found himself liking Peter. Still, he was a human. And he had spoiled his hunt. The victim had escaped and this young upstart taunted him. Baldasor smiled once more and then cast the fireball at Peter.

Peter ducked and the fireball missed him completely. As he did he cast an energy ball at Baldasor, striking the demon full on. Baldasor was knocked back by the attack and fell to the ground. In an instant he was on his feet.

"You're demon?" Baldasor questioned.

"Something like that. Now, like I said. Move along. You'll not have any prey this day."

"You're demon and yet you dare oppose me? Are you a fool that you would oppose the Brotherhood?"

"I don't care about your Brotherhood," said Peter. "You're just another cowardly demon. Like all the rest. I'm not one of you. And I don't have any problem vanquishing you. Just give me a reason."

"I'll give you more than that," said Baldasor.

The demon suddenly cast another fireball that struck Peter sending him crashing to the alley. Pain coursed through Peter. Even though he was human his partially demonic constitution afforded him some protection. But he only had access to part of his powers in his human form. If he were to have access to his full power he would need to change to his demonic form. And he realized that he would need his full power if he stood any chance against this demon.

Peter suddenly changed form and stood up, facing Baldasor. Peter was nearly seven feet tall. He was a dark red color and had tribal markings. There were small horns that circled his forehead. He formed another energy ball.

"Now, demon. Let's see just who is the more powerful."

"Belthazor?" questioned Baldasor extinguishing the fireball he was holding. "That's impossible. Belthazor is dead. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones."

"So I heard. Only I'm not Belthazor. He was my father."

"Then we have no quarrel. Belthazor was a brother. I will not fight the offspring of a brother."

"Yeah, yeah, all demons are brothers," said Peter. "But like I said, I'm not one of you. I'm not one of your brothers."

Baldasor laughed loudly.

"True, those of the Brotherhood all consider themselves brothers. But Belthazor was a brother by more than our bond of the Brotherhood. The same demon that bore me also bore him. Belthazor was my brother by blood."

"Your brother?" questioned Peter.

"Yes. And if you are truly Belthazor's son, then you are my nephew. We are family."

Peter just stared at Baldasor in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"You're lying," said Peter. "Cole had no siblings."

"Interesting. You call him Cole and not father."

"I hated him," said Peter. "My only regret is that I wasn't the one that was able to kill him. But I made a promise to my mother. My name is Peter Coleson."

"Coleson? Not Turner?"

"I changed my name. To remind me of how much I hated him."

"I see," said Baldasor. "Well, you're wrong, Peter Coleson. I am indeed Belthazor's brother. His older brother, to be sure. I've heard of you. You used to represent demons in the human court system."

"I don't do that anymore. Now I represent people who really need my help."

"Yes," said Baldasor. "I can see Belthazor in you. And you are very much like him."

"Shut up." Peters' temper flared. "I'm nothing like him. He was a cowardly demon that used people for his own ends. Like he used my mother. Then discarded her like she was so much trash."

"Belthazor was many things, but a coward was not one of them. He was one of the bravest demons I ever knew. And one of the cleverest. He was a great demon."

"I wouldn't brag about it," said Peter, noticing that the human victim had long since left the alley. "I seem to have accomplished what I set out to do. You missed your mark."

"No matter. I'll find him again. I'm very good at what I do."

"And I might be there to stop you again. You may be Cole's brother but like I said, I'm not one of you. You may be many things, but you aren't my uncle."

"There's a lot of anger in you. Just like Belthazor when he was younger."

"Stop saying that. I told you, I'm nothing like him. I don't have innocent blood on my hands. I never will. That's the difference between you and me."

"So arrogant. So sure of yourself. It's possible the underworld has misjudged you. You might make a fine demon."

"Not interested," said Peter, retrieving his briefcase. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home. Under the circumstances don't take any offense if I say I hope I never see you again."

Peter didn't wait for a response. He turned and headed up the alley away from Baldasor. As he did, Baldasor watched him leave. He reminded Baldasor so much of a younger Cole. And he was blood. To most demons that wouldn't mean a great deal. But to the Brotherhood it was everything.

Peter opened a beer and took a long drink. He had wanted nothing more than to come home and relax. Free of any worries of the day. Instead, he had discovered a long lost uncle. An uncle he would just as soon have never known about.

Still it did remind Peter of thoughts he had tried his entire life to repress. His hatred of Cole was genuine. And he had wanted to kill Cole. But at the same time there was a part of him that wanted to know more about his biological father. Like most orphans he had wondered about his father. Who was he, what were his likes and dislikes, would he have stayed if he had known about Peter? These and a thousand other questions he had never spoken aloud haunted him.

But Cole was dead now. Vanquished by the very sisters that had once protected him. His mother had told him precious little when he was growing up. He had considered asking Phoebe and her sisters but discounted that. Now he had an uncle who might be able to tell him some small part of what he wanted to know. But that was out of the question. He wasn't even sure he could trust a demon.

"Nice place you have here," said a voice from the darkness.

Peter was on his feet in an instant. He turned to see Baldasor standing across the room. The demon was smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded.

"You're my nephew. I think we should get to know each other. We are family."

"We aren't family. I'm nothing like you or Cole. We have nothing in common."

"We are demons. You can lie to yourself and hide among these humans but you are still demon. And there is much of Belthazor in you. Not only in your looks and mannerisms. In your convictions. The motivations may be different but the results are the same. You're more like him than you know."

"Shut up," said Peter. "Just shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm nothing like any of you."

"That's it, isn't it?" Baldasor questioned. "That's what you're afraid of. That you are like us. You're afraid that even with all your posturing and denials that you're nothing more than just another demon."

Peter stared at Baldasor. Everyone has secret fears. Private demons, if you will, that haunted them. Even the most self-assured and confident person has their own personal demons. Few people ever spoke about those demons openly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Peter. "I know I'm human."

"You're a poor liar, boy," said Baldasor. "Belthazor was the same way. Always harbored the fear that he was not truly demon. His human half always concerned him. He was different. And he harbored a fear that that human half would make him somehow less demon."

"I'd say he didn't have much to worry about. He proved he was a demon. He married my mother just for one of his plans. When that plan was finished he left her. He didn't even know she was pregnant and I doubt he would have cared had he known. She was just a means to an end."

"That is what made him so efficient," said Baldasor. "He never let minor complications distract him from completing an assignment. However, if he had known of you that might have made a difference. My brother understood blood."

"My mother was not a minor complication. She was a flesh and blood woman. And he treated her like she was nothing more than a tool."

"That's what she was. A tool for one of his missions. He was demon after all. He was able to keep his human half under control."

"I guess that changed," said Peter. "He certainly showed what he really is. Just another demon with no concept of loyalty or honor."

"You really think that's how Belthazor was?" Baldasor laughed. "Boy, you are so sadly mistaken. Belthazor had the highest sense of loyalty and honor. Deep down you know that I think. That's why you admire him. That's why you secretly wish you could be like him."

Peter stared at Baldasor as if he had lost his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"You're crazy," said Peter. "I hated him. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him myself. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Baldasor questioned. "As I said, you are very much like him. As he grew up I came to understand things about humans that most demons are not cognizant of. Take your name for instance."

"What about my name?" Peter questioned.

"It is not the name you were born with," said Baldasor. "You told me yourself you changed it to Coleson. Cole's son. Is that not an indication of your admiration for him?"

"No. I did it to remind myself how much I hated him."

"Is that what you tell yourself? If that were true then why choose a name that identifies you as his son? Why not a name that would be more appropriate for someone out seeking vengeance?"

"Like what?" Peter asked. "Avenger?"

"You could have chosen something more appropriate," said Baldasor. "Like Coleslayer. It's certainly more descriptive of someone out for revenge then a name that brags about who your father is. And your supposed desire for vengeance. You claimed you wanted to kill him. Yet when you had the opportunity you balked."

"I swore never to have innocent blood on my hands," said Peter. "Paige was inadvertently injured. It was either kill Cole or save Paige. I chose not to have her blood on my head."

"Which is not in keeping with someone truly out for vengeance. Believe me, I know about vengeance. I am a demon. And when you are seeking vengeance for a wrong you don't care about anything else. Even the blood of an innocent. All that matters to you is getting the revenge you seek."

"It's not always like that. I wanted justice for my mother. The only justice that was appropriate was Cole's death. But not at the price of another life."

"Ah," said Baldasor, "but justice is not vengeance. Justice is an honorable concept. You're a lawyer. Interesting you should choose that particular line of work. And not just a lawyer. A criminal attorney. Extremely similar to your father."

"I wanted to help people."

"You can do that any number of ways. You could have been a policeman. Or a social worker. You could even have been doctor. But you chose to be a lawyer. The same profession your father was in. Another indication that secretly you admired him."

"You're insane," said Peter. "I hated him. Why would I try to emulate him?"

"You can hate someone and still admire them," said Baldasor. "You don't admire who they are. But you admire their efficiency. And Belthazor was very efficient. It doesn't mean you hate them any less. But secretly you desire to be as efficient as he was."

"To be an efficient demon?" Peter questioned. "You're crazy."

"Am I?" questioned Baldasor. "In your entire life you've had plenty of opportunity to track him down and kill him. Yet you went about your life as if nothing had happened. Not the actions of a person truly seeking justice or vengeance."

Peter looked at Baldasor. He did admire Cole's efficiency. As much as he had hated him, he had to admit that Cole was very efficient. With everything Peter had learned about Cole that was the one thing that always came to the forefront. Most demons aspired to be like the great Belthazor.

"So what?" Peter said. "Maybe I did admire his efficiency. I didn't admire what he did but I had to admire his efficiency in completing his assignments. That doesn't mean I didn't want him any less dead."

"Boy, you are so confused," said Baldasor. "You don't even realize how confused you are."

"Stop calling me that. I'm nearly fifty years old."

"And I am over four hundred. To me you are nothing more than a boy."

"I'm not confused," said Peter. "I know exactly what I wanted."

"Do you?" Baldasor asked. "Then why in nearly fifty years were you not able to kill your intended prey? I am a mercenary. I make my living hunting down and killing my targets. I do know a little something about it. And I know that if you were really serious about killing Belthazor you would have found a way."

"So you think I wanted to be like him?" Peter asked. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"No, I don't think you wanted to be like him," said Baldasor. "He was proud of being a demon. And you've made it quite clear that you have no desire to follow in those footsteps. But I think you had something else in mind, albeit it might have been subconscious."

"And just what that might be?" Peter asked.

"To know the father you never knew," said Baldasor. "To find out why he did what he did. If you had anything to do with it."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Because you are mostly human," said Baldasor. "In over four hundred years I have learned a thing or two about humans. And I've learned that most human orphans are understandably curious about their parents. I think it's a natural reaction to growing up without a parent."

"And that's what you think is going on here?"

"You have confirmed that yourself."

"How do you figure that?"

"You haven't denied it. If I were wrong you would have immediately denied it. Even now you sit there without a denial on your lips. And look at your body language. You sit in your chair, leaning forward, with your arms at your side. An indication that you are eager to hear what I have to say. Despite what you may tell even yourself."

"You seem to know a lot about human actions and reactions," said Peter, deliberately sitting back in the chair.

"The first rule in hunting someone is to know your prey," said Baldasor. "I've spent a great deal of time learning about human behavior. Sometimes the best approach to a victim is to become their friend."

"And I guess you're very good at that," said Peter.

"Actually, I am," said Baldasor. "But Belthazor was the true master at that."

"I know he joined the Brotherhood. He was very proud of that. He wore it like some badge of honor."

"It is a badge of honor. You don't ask to join them. They invite you to join them. Only the best demons are ever given that invitation. It is one of the greatest honors in the underworld."

"Demons with honor?" Peter questioned. "That isn't exactly typical."

"The Brotherhood are not typical demons. And Belthazor was one of the best."

Peter looked at Baldasor. This demon seemed to know him better than even most humans did. A demon he had known only a couple of hours. Baldasor had guessed things that Peter had never voiced to anyone. And it was very possible that he might have information that Peter had sought his entire life.

"Are you interested?" Baldasor questioned. "About the man that was your father?"

"Like you said," said Peter, "it is human nature to be curious about your parents. It doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind about him. But I guess you might be able to answer a couple of questions I might have."

"Of course," said Baldasor. "Like how could Belthazor understand things like honor and loyalty when he was a demon?"

"He had no sense of honor or loyalty," said Peter. "The way he treated my mother proves that."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Honor and loyalty are probably what best described my brother."

"How can you say that? He betrayed everyone he ever dealt with."

"Not everyone," said Baldasor. "How much do you really know about your father?"

"Not really that much," said Peter. "Mostly what I've been able to garner from other demons."

"Which means," said Baldasor, "you probably have no idea regarding his initiation into the Brotherhood. It is not something that most demons would be aware of."

"I just figured there was some kind of ritual or something," said Peter.

"There is," said Baldasor. "But there is much more involved than that. And Belthazor's initiation was quite impressive."

"How?' Peter asked.

"It involved a special assignment that no one thought any demon could accomplish," Baldasor said. "Belthazor surprised everyone, including the Brotherhood."

"So what happened?" Peter asked, genuinely intrigued by what Baldasor was saying.

Baldasor smiled and settled himself into a chair. He knew this was going to take some time to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"The Brotherhood of the Thorn is a very special order," Baldasor said. "Actually, we don't serve the Source of all Evil. We serve the Circle of the Black Thorn. The Source controls the underworld. The Circle is responsible for demonic activities on the mortal realm. Their normal base of operations is near Los Angeles."

"Then why are they serving the Source?" Peter asked.

"We are on loan, so to speak. The Source contacted the Circle and asked for the use of the Brotherhood. For the past few decades we have been helping to further the ends of the Source."

"Okay," said Peter. "I don't see why the Source would ask for outside help."

"As I said," said Baldasor, "I have an understanding of humans most other demons do not have. That's because of my brother. He taught me a great many things about humans that only someone with a soul can teach. It's why the Source asked for us."

"Is that what surprised everyone?" Peter asked. "That Cole was able to understand humans better than most demons?"

"Hardly," said Baldasor. "As I told you, one does not petition to join the Brotherhood. They ask you to join them. When Belthazor was about your age he had distinguished himself enough to warrant the invitation. Demons of any area may be requested to join. In 1942 he was asked to join the Brotherhood."

"I hadn't realized he had belonged for that long," said Peter.

"He hadn't," said Baldasor. "He was asked to join then. For the next three years he performed a series of tasks designed to prove he was Brotherhood material. A great many demons fail these tasks. But my brother always excelled at his chosen profession."

"Three years?" Peter questioned. "That's a long time to be an initiate."

"The Brotherhood has a long and distinguished lineage," said Baldasor. "We are extremely careful to choose those who will not disgrace us. That requires unusual methods to weed out those who are not fit."

"So what was so surprising about Cole's assignment?" Peter asked.

"It wasn't so much the assignment," said Baldasor. "It was how Belthazor handled it."

Cole walked into the chamber of the Circle of the Black Thorn. For three years he had performed every task they had requested of him. And they seemed pleased with his performance. Very soon he hoped the test would be over. And he would become a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn.

"Belthazor," said Baldasor, walking up to greet him. "Raynor asked me to meet you. He felt it might make it a bit easier for your next assignment."

"Baldasor," said Cole, "how much longer is this going to go on? I've performed a dozen tasks over the past three years. And I've successfully completed all of them. Haven't I proven by now that I'm fit to be one of you?"

"Patience, brother," said Baldasor. "You know of our proud heritage. All members go through this. And your tasks are nearly complete. You have only one final task before the final decision is made. Although from your past performance I believe that decision is a foregone conclusion."

"Just one more task?" Cole asked. "Good. Some of the tasks haven't made much sense. Maybe someone will explain why I had to perform some of them when this is over."

"We will," said Baldasor. "But right now you need to concentrate on the matter at hand. This will be your most important task. Even considering your performance to date, if you fail at this one you could be refused admittance to the Brotherhood. This is very important."

"Don't worry," said Cole. "I'll do fine."

"I'm not so sure," said Baldasor. "The task will be extremely dangerous. And it will not be a simple task, either. I don't know what it will be but you can rest assured it will be something that will test all of your powers and abilities."

"Okay," said Cole. "So, when do I learn about this task?"

"In a few moments," said Baldasor. "A representative from the Circle will meet with you and tell you what the task will be. If you refuse the task, you will not be given admittance to the Brotherhood."

"I understand."

"Okay, when you go in to see the representative, you must be in demonic form. It is traditional. He is a member of the Circle so be sure to show the proper respect. And you will be allowed to ask any questions you need to clarify the assignment."

"I understand."

Suddenly a robed figure walked up to them. Who or what the figure was Cole couldn't identify. But it wouldn't be the person he would be speaking with. This would be only a servant of the Circle.

"Shalson will see you now," said the figure.

It turned and Cole followed. Shalson was a warlock of some renown. As a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn he would speak for all of them. The figure led Cole to a single door at the end of a corridor. It then turned and told Cole to assume his demonic form and enter the room. Then the figure walked away.

Cole changed to his Belthazor form. He was seven feet tall and blood red all over. A small set of horns circled his forehead. His eyes were a dull yellow. He had no markings or identifying features. Those were normally reserved for demons that had distinguished themselves.

Belthazor entered the room to find a single figure standing in the center. The man didn't appear very imposing. He was short for a human and not particularly memorable. But looks were deceiving with demons. Sometimes the most innocuous looking ones were the most dangerous.

"Welcome, Belthazor," said Shalson. "I've looked forward to meeting you for a long time. I've followed your progress in the trials with great interest. You seem to have done quite well."

"Thank you, sir," said Belthazor. "I have strived to prove I am worthy to join the Brotherhood."

"In that you have been successful so far. As I'm sure Baldasor has told you we have only one more task for you to complete. You may refuse the task if you wish. But if you do refuse your invitation to join the Brotherhood will be withdrawn."

"I haven't come this far to back out now. I'm sure whatever task you have for me I'll be able to complete it to your satisfaction."

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump at it. You don't know what the task is yet. You spent most of your life prior to this working for demons in the underworld I understand."

"Yes. My mother is a demoness in service to the Source. It was her desire that I serve him as faithfully as she has."

"Of course. Then may I assume you are familiar with most of the demonic hierarchy of the underworld?"

"Fairly familiar. I've worked for many of them at one time or another. And they all seemed pleased with my work."

"Yes. It was one factor in our decision to offer you the invitation to join the Brotherhood. We've gotten very good reports on you from demons such as Beelzbor, LaTarrin, and many others. Even demons you haven't worked for seem to have high praise for you. Demons such as those on the Triad and Malevant, one of the personal advisors to the Source. I understand their reports are based largely on your services to some of their major underlings."

"I appreciate that, sir," said Belthazor. "As I said, I'm only trying to prove my worthiness."

"So, tell me," said Shalson. "Since you are familiar with the demonic hierarchy, how would you feel if you were asked to vanquish one of them?"

"My feelings are unimportant," said Belthazor "I've been a mercenary long enough to not let my personal feeling interfere with my work. And it wouldn't be the first time I was hired to vanquish someone I knew. The second rule in the mercenary business is 'business is business'. Never let personal feelings interfere with the job."

"That's good to hear," said Shalson. "As it happens there is a particular demon in the hierarchy that the Circle of the Black Thorn would like removed. We've decided that it will be the perfect final test for you. Complete this assignment successfully and I can almost guarantee that you will be granted membership in the Brotherhood."

"I see. Baldasor said it wouldn't be easy. But I'm sure I can complete the mission. I know many of the hierarchy quite well."

"You understand, of course, that word of our involvement in this matter must never come to light. Regardless of what happens it is vitally important that the Circle not be associated with this vanquishing. Ever."

"I understand. I can probably arrange it to appear that a rival demon was responsible."

"That would be most beneficial. "So am I correct in assuming that you have agreed to take the assignment?"

"Yes," said Belthazor. "I need only know which of the hierarchy it is to know the best way to proceed."

"That is quite simple," said Shalson. "Your target is Malevant, one of the advisors to the Source of all Evil."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Malevant?" Belthazor questioned. "I don't understand."

"We have been having some problems with Malevant of late," said Shalson. "Not directly, of course. We have little contact with the Source or his advisors. But his advice to the Source has conflicted with many of our plans. We have had to abort important projects and even lost operatives because of Malevant's advice to the Source."

"I see," said Belthazor. "This will not be easy. Malevant does not trust anyone easily. And he's very powerful. There are few demons that would risk going against him openly. It will require some very special planning if I'm to vanquish him and make it appear to be one of his adversaries."

"We understand that," said Shalson. "And while you have no specific time limit we would like him vanquished as soon as possible. The sooner he's out of the way the sooner we can continue with many assignments we are working on."

"Yes," said Belthazor. "Getting close enough to actually vanquish him will be the difficult part."

"We believe we may have all ready worked that part out," said Shalson. "It has come to our attention that Malevant is attempting to acquire a special book. It's a book of ancient spells that is currently in the hands of a mortal. He's all ready sent three demons to get the book and all have failed."

"A book?" Belthazor questioned. "They must be very potent spells. Any idea why three demons have failed?"

"Not specifically," said Shalson. "But it is our belief that you can approach Malevant and offer to get the book for him. Because you are half human it may give you an advantage over most other demons. Malevant is sure to recognize this benefit."

"Yes," said Belthazor. "I understand them because I am one of them. There must be something special about this mortal that a full demon isn't capable of understanding. That would be why they failed."

"Our thinking exactly," said Shalson.

"What about assistance? Which demons will be available to help me if the need arises?"

"None. As I said, the Circle of the Black Thorn must not be implicated in any way. To prevent any possibility of a leak, only the Circle and you will be aware of this assignment. You are not to even discuss it with the Brotherhood. They will understand. But you must complete this assignment without the help of any other demons."

"Very well," said Belthazor. "I assume I return to you when I've completed the assignment."

"Don't you mean if? This is Malevant we're talking about."

"I won't fail. It may take some time to get to him but I can assure you I will vanquish him."

"I like your confidence," said Shalson. "When you have completed the task return here. We will then make our final decision. And I'm sure we will be welcoming you into the Brotherhood shortly thereafter."

"I look forward to it," said Belthazor.

Shalson didn't say anything else. He simply turned and walked out of the chamber. Belthazor turned and left by the same door he had come in through. As he exited the chamber he changed back to Cole Turner.

"Well?" Baldasor questioned. "What is your assignment?"

"I can't discuss it, brother," said Cole.

"What?" Baldasor asked. "You would withhold information from the Brotherhood? Maybe we were wrong in selecting you to join us."

"Shalson said I couldn't discuss it," said Cole. "Please, Baldasor, don't ask me about it. But trust me. Once I've completed the assignment I'll have the respect I deserve."

"Okay," said Baldasor. "But if you need any help…."

"I can't," said Cole. "He said I have to do this on my own. I can't ask any demon for assistance in this matter."

"That's unusual," said Baldasor. "I've never known them to do that before."

"Well, that's the way it is this time," said Cole. "What do we do now?"

"You have to meet with Raynor," said Baldasor. "He's waiting for us in the underworld."

"Then let's go," said Cole. "I have a lot of planning to do."

Together the two shimmered out of the chamber back to the underworld. Moments later they appeared in a chamber in the underworld. Raynor and two other demons were waiting for them. These three comprised the leadership of the Brotherhood of the Thorn.

"So, you've gotten your assignment," said Raynor. "I assume it is something that will finally prove your worth to the Brotherhood."

"Oh, it will, all right," said Cole.

"What is it?" Raynor questioned. "Kill a witch? Decimate a town? Disgrace a public figure? Just what does the Circle ask you to do?"

"I can't tell you," said Cole.

"Insolent pup," said one of the other demons. The demons' name was Teltrick and he was second in the Brotherhood. "This is Raynor you're talking with. You answer to him. If he asks you a question you answer it, understand?"

"I understand," said Cole. "But Shalson said I wasn't to tell anyone. Not even you."

"Impossible," said Raynor. "I'm aware of everything the Brotherhood is assigned to do. Especially with an initiate. If you get into trouble how are we to help if we don't know what your assignment is?"

"You can't help me," said Cole. "I'm supposed to complete this assignment on my own."

"Of all the arrogant," began Raynor. "Baldasor, you assured me he would be a great asset to us. That's why I recommended him to the Circle. It seems he's not the asset we were led to believe. Apparently he thinks he's too important to follow our rules. We may have to rethink his membership in the Brotherhood."

Raynor and the other two demons suddenly shimmered away leaving Cole and Baldasor alone in the chamber.

"Baldasor, I," began Cole.

"I'm disappointed in you, brother," said Baldasor. "I assumed after all this time you'd understand about the Brotherhood. It would seem I was right about your father. I must go. The Brotherhood has to discuss what to do about this."

Cole was shaken to the core. Baldasor had used to taunt him when he was a child. Claim he wasn't really a demon because his father had been human. That his human half made him weak. It had been one of things that had driven Cole so hard to prove he was as much demon as his older brother.

Baldasor shimmered out leaving Cole alone. He was conflicted. He had been ordered not to say anything to anyone, including the Brotherhood. And he couldn't even explain why he couldn't tell them. He only hoped they would understand when he completed the assignment.

If he completed the assignment. Despite what he had told Shalson, Malevant was not an easy demon to get to. He trusted almost no one. And he hated anything to do with humanity. Being half human would put Cole at a disadvantage.

But he was a mercenary. And a very good one. He had been given an assignment and now he had to concentrate on that assignment. He was under no delusions. Although he had only had a passing acquaintance with Malevant he knew the senior demons' reputation quite well. If he failed to complete this assignment it wouldn't matter if the Brotherhood understood or not. Malevant would vanquish him without a second thought. And with Malevant's volatile temper that vanquishing might not be quick or painless.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Belthazor stood in the swirling mists that made up the outer fringes of the underworld. This was Malevant's domain. He alone controlled here. Even the mighty Source was uncomfortable in these surroundings. Most of the upper level demons were more than happy to leave this domain to him.

Cole had been sure to change to his demonic form before entering this domain. Malevant apparently did not allow demons to appear to him in human form if they had a demonic form. There had been several occasions where he had vanquished his own underlings when that had happened.

Malevant was not an ordinary demon. His father had been an upper level demon. He had captured and bound the powers of a White Lighter, and then had raped her in an attempt to produce the ultimate demon. It hadn't worked exactly as he had planned.

Instead of the ultimate demon, the White Lighter had given birth to twins. One was Malevant, the embodiment of all that was evil and demonic. The other was his twin brother, Michael. Michael had been more like their mother. A White Lighter that served the forces of good.

After they were born, Malevant's father had murdered their mother. Then he had given the boys to a female warlock to be raised in service to the Source. When they were twelve, the twins had run away. No one had heard from them again for many years. Then, when they were about twenty-five, they had reappeared. Malevant had joined the underworld and had steadily proven himself a very valuable asset to the Source. He was now one of the personal advisors to the Source and a very formidable demon in his own right.

"You are Belthazor," said Malevant, walking up to him through the mists.

The senior demon stood some seven feet tall and his skin was a dark green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. The markings were not natural to him. They were identifying marks that announced his allegiance, position, and many other factors to other demons. If Belthazor were lucky; if he were able to join the Brotherhood; he would gain markings like that. Malevant's eyes glowed bright red like two piercing spotlights in the dark.

"You asked to speak with me," said Malevant, eyeing Belthazor suspiciously.

"Yes," said Belthazor. "It's come to my attention that you have a particular mission you're having trouble with. My information is that three demons have all ready failed in the attempt."

"Yes," Malevant hissed. "There is a human that has a book I want. A very special book. This human does not know what the book truly is. I wish to get it before he learns of its true nature."

"And three demons have failed to wrest this book from a human?" Belthazor questioned. "How is that possible? Simply vanquish the human and take the book. It should be easy enough."

"You would think so," said Malevant. "But it's not quite that easy. You see this book has an enchantment on it. It can only belong to the rightful owner. If it is stolen it will simply return to him. In order for me to truly possess it, it must be freely given."

"Ah, I see," said Belthazor. "That does change the complexion of the situation. If you were to kill the human, rightful ownership would simply revert to his nearest living relative."

"Exactly," said Malevant. "I have sent three of my underlings to try to persuade the human to give it to them. They, in turn, can give it to me. Then it will be rightfully mine. So far they have all failed."

"This book may have some special meaning to the human," said Belthazor thoughtfully. "Humans can become quite attached to objects. If that were the case then it will be necessary to get close to him. That may be why your underlings failed. They don't understand human interactions."

"You're half human, aren't you?" Malevant questioned.

"My father was human, yes," said Belthazor. "But I am demon. I'm sure you've heard of my reputation. I normally specialize in killing witches."

"So why ask about this assignment?" Malevant asked. "There are no witches involved here."

"After three failed attempts," said Belthazor, "you're bound to raise the bounty on the return of this book. Besides, it can't hurt to garner favor with one of the Source's personal advisors. Being half human many demons look down on me. If I had your favor that would change to a large degree. And I imagine you would be very grateful once I return this book to you."

"Very clever," said Malevant, smiling. "And it doesn't hurt matters knowing that I can put in a good word for you with the Source himself."

"Always an added benefit," said Belthazor.

"So," said Malevant, "you think you can get this book for me?"

"Probably," said Belthazor. "I'll have to study the owner first. Find out why he's so unwilling to part with it. Then it may be necessary to arrange something that might change his mind. Humans can be manipulated if you know the right motivations. Those motivations may not always be so apparent to a demon. As half human I might be able to discern something that your previous subordinates weren't."

"I see," said Malevant. "You haven't asked why I want the book."

"Don't ask too many questions," Belthazor said. "It's the first rule of being a mercenary. I don't need to know why you want it. I just need to know what the object of the assignment is and how much it's worth to you. Why isn't a consideration."

"Good," said Malevant. "And you're right about payment. Because of the dismal failures I'm willing to pay for the book. Three times the normal bounty for an assignment of this type."

"I'm willing to take the assignment," said Belthazor. "Assuming you are willing to hire me. I know of your distaste for humanity. I wasn't sure you'd want a half human working for you."

"Normally I wouldn't," said Malevant. "But if you can get me what I want I'm willing to overlook your shortcomings. I assume you spend a lot of time on the mortal plane."

"Yes," said Belthazor. "Many of the hierarchy recognize my unique benefit to them. I can move among humans without suspicions. They consider me one of them."

"What is your human occupation?" asked Malevant.

"I don't have one," said Belthazor. "So far I haven't needed one. They've just ended their second world war. I can usually get by pretending to be a former soldier who hasn't decided what to do yet. It does give me certain advantages."

"Excellent," said Malevant. "The owner of the book is a college professor. He teaches human law. My understanding is that he collects rare and valuable books. That's why he has it. He doesn't know exactly what it is. He's under the impression that it's simply an old book on the occult. It's part of his collection."

"I see," said Belthazor. "That would explain why he's unwilling to part with it. Many humans collect things. Coins, stamps, all sorts of memorabilia. And they can become very attached to their collections. In order to get the book from him I'll have to provide him with something he feels is more valuable than it is."

"Another book?" Malevant questioned.

"Probably," said Belthazor. "I could pretend to be another collector. I can find out what he's looking for and what he's willing to trade the book for. It should be simple enough. It will just be a matter of finding the other item to trade for the book."

"Ingenious," said Malevant. "I would never have thought it could be so simple."

"As I said," said Belthazor, "it's simply a matter of finding out what he holds more valuable. Then providing him with whatever that is so that he's willing to voluntarily hand over what you want. It won't be simple. I can't just walk in and ask him about it. He might get suspicious. I'll need to curry a friendship with him first. So that I can ask questions without raising his curiosity. That may take some time. This isn't going to happen overnight."

"I understand," said Malevant. "It's more important that you get the book from him before he finds out what it truly is."

Malevant called into the mists of his domain. A small misshapen demon loped up to them carrying a small chest. It handed the chest to Malevant and bowed to the senior demon.

"This is Grimlor," said Malevant. "Despite his appearance he is my most faithful servant." He handed the chest to Cole. "This is half the bounty for the assignment. You'll get the other half when you deliver the book to me. And don't be fooled. Fail me in this and I will not be pleased. I do not tolerate failure."

"I won't fail," said Belthazor. "In many ways this will be an easier assignment than I'm normally used to. When I have the book I'll bring it to you immediately. Then we can toast our new alliance. I'm sure you'll have future missions that I could be useful for."

"Accomplish this one," said Malevant, "and I'm sure I'll have use for you in the future."

"Good," said Belthazor. "I'll let you know when I have the book."

Belthazor turned and walked out of the swirling mists of the domain. As he left the domain he changed back to Cole Turner. Shalson had been right. It had been easy to get Malevant to give him the assignment. And that would make it easy for Belthazor to get close to him. If he were to vanquish Malevant he would need to have the senior demon lower his guard. What better way than to prove he was a valuable asset?

But the actual vanquishment was the problem. Malevant was more powerful than he was. A frontal attack was out of the question. Plus it would not look good in the hierarchy if it became known that Belthazor had vanquished the Source's personal advisor. As he had told Shalson, he had to make it look like one of Malevant's adversaries had vanquished him.

But he had time to formulate his plans. As he had told Malevant, it would take time to get close to the owner of the book. That would give him the time he needed to formulate his plan for Malevant. Vanquishing the senior demon wasn't going to be easy. But everyone had a weakness. Cole just had to discover what Malevant's weakness was.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Cole stood outside the large house where the college professor lived. It had been nearly a week since his meeting with Malevant. In that time he had learned as much as he could about his target. He had learned quite a bit.

The man was named Wilhelm Strauss. He was a German-Jew who had escaped from Europe early in the days of World War II. Most of his family had been murdered by the Nazi's and only he and his wife had been able to escape. He had arrived in the United States late in 1942 and had been able to acquire a position teaching basic law procedures at the university.

In the four years since he had garnered quite a reputation for himself. He was considered one of the best law professors in the country. He seemed to have two passions. His love of the law and his collection of books. It was the latter that Cole planned to take advantage of.

There was a sign in the window of the house that read "Room For Rent". This would make things much easier. He could be close to Strauss without raising suspicions. To complete his cover Cole had actually enrolled in the college. He could claim to be a student using his G.I. Bill to go to school. It would help explain how he was able to support himself without having a job.

Cole walked up on the porch and knocked on the front door. After a few moments a man answered the door. He appeared to be in his late fifties and was holding a pipe in one hand. Although Cole was over forty years old his demonic heritage allowed him to age much slower than humans. He could easily pass for someone in their early twenties.

"Yes?" questioned the man.

"Hello," said Cole, extending his hand and smiling at the man. "I noticed you have a room for rent. I was wondering if it was still available."

"Yes, it is," said the man. "My name is Wilhelm Strauss."

"I'm Cole Turner," said Cole. "I just recently enrolled in the university and I'm looking for a place to live."

"Really?" questioned Strauss. "I teach at the university."

"Is that so?" Cole asked, feigning ignorance. "Well, small world. After I got out of the army I decided it was time to get a degree. I hear this school has one of the best law departments in the country."

"You're a law student?" Strauss asked.

"Pre-law. I figure I'll get my degree and then go to law school. I'm not sure what area of law yet, but people can always use a good lawyer."

"I agree," said Strauss, inviting Cole in. "Actually, that's what I teach. Basic and Advanced Principles of Criminal Law. You'll probably be in a couple of my classes."

"That's great. This is a beautiful home you have. Have you lived here long?"

"About four years. "My wife and I came over from Germany in 1942. We were lucky to escape. I count my blessings every day."

"I can understand that. It was a terrible place. I'm glad I made it back. A lot of my friends didn't."

"Well, the room is forty dollars a month. My wife will provide meals. I do ask that you help with some of the work. Nothing major. Mowing the grass that sort of thing. We lead a quiet life and I expect the same of my tenant. You'll have your own private room that's located over the garage. And of course you'll be able to come and go as you please."

"Sounds great. My G.I. Bill provides me with enough to live on. I'm very quiet. And I don't mind doing some chores. My mother was very big on that when I was growing up. She says it builds character."

"Smart woman," said Strauss. "The rent is to be paid promptly the first of each month. And I have quite an extensive library. Since you're a student you can have access to it you'd like. It should help you quite a bit in your studies. I was able to bring quite a number of books with me from Germany. And I expect you to take very good care of the books. Some of them are quite old and very valuable."

"That sounds good," said Cole. "And I'll treat them as if they were my own. My father is a collector. He has some unique finds. He would always impress on me that books were more than just paper and ink. They show us where we come from. It's important to know and understand your heritage."

"Well, it seems your father and I have something in common," said Strauss. "I'm a collector myself. Perhaps you'd like to see my collection? I'm very proud of it."

"I'd love to," said Cole, smiling to himself.

As Strauss showed Cole to the library he had to congratulate himself. That had been easier than he had imagined. He knew that as a collector Strauss would love to show off his collection. Especially if it was as good as he let on. And particularly to someone who understood and appreciated such a collection.

Strauss spent nearly an hour showing Cole his collection. Cole patiently watched and listened to the man go on and on about each book and how he had acquired it and it's history. The entire time Cole was looking for the one book he had come for.

As Strauss was showing him yet another book Cole saw the one he was looking for. It was lying on a stack of books near the back. Cole had to contain his excitement. He couldn't appear too eager or Strauss might become suspicious. As Strauss finished talking about the book he was currently holding, Cole casually reached over and picked up the one book he was looking for.

"Is this genuine?" Cole asked, looking through the book.

"Oh, that one," said Strauss. "Yes, it's quite genuine. Do you know it?"

"I know of it," said Cole. "It's part of a set. Supposedly it details ancient demonic creatures. My father has three of the books and is always looking for the rest."

"Really?" I didn't know it was part of a set."

"It's not well known. I do know there are supposed to be seven books in the set. Would you be interested in selling it?"

"I'm afraid not. I've had several very generous offers for it but it's part of my collection. I simply couldn't sell it."

"I understand. My father is the same way. He treats them almost like they were his children."

"We do have a lot in common."

"Well," said Cole, handing Strauss forty dollars, "if it's okay I can move in Monday."

"That will be fine," said Strauss. He handed Cole a key. "This is to the front door. I'll tell my wife about you. She'll be glad to have someone else around for a change."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Cole.

As Cole left the house he thought about the assignment. This wasn't going to be easy. If Strauss were that attached to his books it would take a great deal to get him to give Cole one. But that was not what occupied Cole's mind at the moment.

The book he had looked at was not what he had been led to believe. He recognized the type. His mother had been thorough in his training. He had been led to believe the book contained some mystical properties. Even Malevant had hinted at that. But this book was not that type of book. It was altogether different.

He had noticed some very unusual markings in the book. Markings that looked to most people to be simply nothing more than ornamentation. Something that was very common, especially in older books. But he had recognized a few of the markings. He had seen similar ones in other books his mother had forced him to read.

This book would be some form of map. It would contain directions of some kind to something very powerful. If you didn't know what to look for you could easily overlook it. But Cole knew what to look for. His mercenary training as well as the training he had received from his mother afforded him some benefits not available to other demons.

So why had he been lied to? He could understand why Malevant might lie to him. To prevent him from finding whatever it was the book was designed to lead to. But that didn't explain why the Circle had lied to him. There didn't seem to be any reason for it.

Cole decided the best thing to do was to first get the book. They wouldn't know when he got it. After he had it he could try to decipher it. Maybe learn what was really so important about it. Cole stepped into an alley and looked around. Confident he was alone he shimmered out to the underworld.

As Cole shimmered out he was watched by a figure obscured in shadows from the nearby buildings. After a quick glance around, the figure shimmered out of the alley as well.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Two weeks had passed since Cole had moved into the Strauss home. In that time he had slowly been insinuating himself into their lives. He had deliberately taken some classes that Strauss taught. He found that the man was a very good teacher. And even though this was simply an assignment Cole found himself learning a great deal about the human legal system.

Gretchen Strauss was an excellent cook. Cole spent a lot of time chatting with her as he helped perform chores around the house. The couple was very happy together despite the horrible ordeal they had endured in Germany. Mrs. Strauss even referred to Cole as her American son; one that had replaced the son they had lost during the war.

Cole was carefully formulating his plan to get the book from Strauss. Careful questioning had revealed that Strauss had no desire to sell any of his collection. Cole would occasionally bring the book up in conversation but he was always careful to make it appear to be just that; conversation.

Buying the book was out of the question. So Cole had to come up with another way to get Strauss to give it to him. It was becoming a challenge for him. He could understand why three other demons had failed at this mission. As close as he was growing to the Strauss's, the man still wasn't willing to part with it. It was no wonder strangers had not been able to persuade him to part with it.

Even though his own father was dead Cole constantly referred to him as if he were still alive. He was quickly giving Wilhelm the impression that Cole and his father were very close. It helped to solidify the illusion that he was a loving, caring human son.

One night Cole was sitting in Strauss' study reading a book and casually listening to a radio program. He had a test in Strauss' class the next day and to help perpetuate his cover story as a student he wanted to do well. As he listened to a newscaster he heard a report about a major fire somewhere.

The newscast intrigued him. Apparently a man had rushed into a burning building to pull several people to safety. Unfortunately the man did not survive his last trip inside. A portion of the building collapsed trapping the man and several others inside. Still, it was reported that he had been able to pull three people, including a child, from the burning building.

As distressing as the news of the man's death was it did give Cole an idea. Even demons were grateful when someone saved their lives. It could put a whole new complexion on two people's relationship. And make one more willing to part with a treasured item than they normally would.

It was a brilliant idea. All Cole had to do was arrange to put Strauss and his wife in mortal danger and then save their lives. The idea was good. The implementation would be difficult. The situation had to be severe enough so that they'd be in real danger but still afford Cole the opportunity to save them in time. He was going to need help with this one.

But the Circle had said he couldn't call on other demons for help. He considered hiring a mercenary. Mercenaries would do what they were hired for without asking too many questions. But if word of that got out it might cause problems with the Circle. They might consider it disobeying orders.

But demons weren't the only ones Cole had an acquaintance with. There were other beings that he could call on for help. Beings that weren't technically demons but still would help him. Especially if he compensated them appropriately. And with what he was making on this one job, he could well afford to hire someone to help him.

And he knew just who to ask. Angelique Dupree. Cole had had dealings with her in the past. She was the closest thing to a friend Cole had. More than a friend, actually. But they both had their jobs to do and those responsibilities often conflicted. But they had remained friends. He was sure he could get her to help with a minimum of fuss.

Making sure he was alone Cole shimmered out of the house. He appeared in another house quite a distance away. It was a modest house with all the amenities a young woman would have. Lace curtains, little knick-knacks sitting around the room, lace doilies, even some flowers in a vase on one table. A young woman with long blonde hair sat in one chair looking through a book. She just looked up as Cole shimmered in.

"Hello, Angelique," said Cole. "You're looking good as always."

"Hi, Cole," said Angelique. "What brings you out on a night like this? I hear it's supposed to snow later tonight."

"Not where I'm at," said Cole. "You should really consider moving to California. Beautiful weather year round. You'd love it."

"I kind of like the snow," said Angelique. "It's relaxing."

"You working on anything right now?"

"No. As luck would have it I'm free at the moment. What do you have in mind? Personal or professional?"

"Why not both?" said Cole, smiling a smile that Angelique knew quite well. "I'm working on something right now but if things go as I plan I'll have something to celebrate. But I need to finish my assignment first. In fact, that's why I'm here. I could use your help."

"An assignment? Well, this is something new. What do you have in mind?"

Cole outlined his plan to Angelique. She listened intently to the entire plan.

"So, you don't want either of them killed?" she questioned.

"No," said Cole. "They just need to be in enough danger so that I can save them."

"Interesting," said Angelique. "I don't think I've ever been hired to not kill someone."

"That's because you're usually hired to go after White Lighters."

"That is what Dark Lighters do."

"This is different. I need Strauss to be grateful to me. Grateful enough so that he might be willing to part with something."

"Just what are you after from him?"

"I can't tell you that. That's why I came to you. I need someone who will do this with a minimum of questions. I'll be able to explain later but right now I just have to ask that you do the job without asking anything."

"Well," said Angelique snuggling closer to Cole as she slid a finger along his chest and smiled up at him seductively, "I don't think that should be much of a problem. I'm sure you can make it up to me later."

"I'm sure you're right, said Cole, smiling at her.

He looked at her for a moment and suddenly an idea sprang into his mind.

"You know," said Cole, "you might also be able to help me with something else. Something even more important."

"Well," said Angelique, "you're racking up quite a bill with me. You do realize it's going to cost you more."

Cole kissed her passionately. She welcomed his advances without resistance. As a Dark Lighter most demons considered her just above a warlock. Cole was different. Not only was he suave, handsome, and sophisticated. He was rapidly climbing in the hierarchy of the underworld. And he had always treated her as an equal.

"I think you'll be more than happy with the compensation," said Cole.

"I'm sure I will," said Angelique, "So what is the second favor you want from me?"

"The bolts you use from your crossbow," said Cole. "They're poisoned, aren't they?"

"Yes," said Angelique. "It's what actually kills a White Lighter."

"I need some of that poison," said Cole.

"You want to kill a White Lighter?" Angelique questioned. "Just let me know who it is. I'll be more than glad to take care of them for you. No charge."

"No," said Cole, "this is something I need to take care of myself. Besides, I don't want you directly involved. What about that Dark Lighter you were seeing when we first met? Talent? You still want to get even with him?"

"I'd love to," said Angelique. "But he's too powerful, you know that. You're not thinking about going up against him, are you?"

"Not exactly," said Cole. "But I have an idea that might just help both of us. It will help me finish my assignment and you get revenge on Talent."

"Sounds good to me," said Angelique. "It will take some time to get the poison for you."

"Fine," said Cole. He wrote an address on a piece of paper. "Bring it to me here when you have it. When you do you can help me with my more immediate problem. Right now I need to get back. There are still plans to be made."

Cole shimmered out of the house leaving Angelique alone.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

It was another two weeks before Angelique came to see Cole. She walked up to the house instead of using magic. Cole introduced her as his cousin who had come for a visit. Then they went up to his room above the garage.

"Here you go," said Angelique, handing Cole a potion vial. "It was expensive extracting the poison from the bolts. I've never done anything like this before so I really didn't know how much it was going to be."

"That's okay," said Cole, "it's worth whatever it cost. Believe it or not this is going to gain me all the respect I need in the underworld."

"By killing a White Lighter?" Angelique asked.

"Who said I wanted to kill a White Lighter?" Cole asked, smiling coyly.

"What else?" Angelique asked. "The poison isn't good for anything else. It's only toxic to White Lighters. So if you want the poison you must need it for a White Lighter."

"Not exactly," said Cole. "But it will come in handy. Now, for the more immediate problem. You're clear on what I want done?"

"Completely," said Angelique. "I'm still not clear on why you don't do this yourself? Why have me do it?"

"Because," said Cole, "there's bound to be an investigation. Just in case there's any question about whether it was an accident or not I need an ironclad alibi. I need there to be no indication that I was involved."

"Clever," said Angelique. "You think of everything."

"Almost," said Cole. "Once I save Wilhelm and Gretchen I still haven't figured out a way to get him to give me what I need. I can't just come out and ask for it. That would be too obvious. In fact, I need to figure out a way for him to offer it to me."

"Maybe I can help," said Angelique. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Thanks," said Cole. "I could use your help on this. It's the only part of my plan I haven't been able to work out."

"I'll think of something," said Angelique, smiling seductively at Cole. "In the mean time what about a down payment on what you owe me?"

"Really," said Cole, smiling back, "you're supposed to be my cousin."

"What? You've never heard of kissing cousins? Besides, I won't tell if you don't"

Cole just laughed and then kissed Angelique passionately. Her teasing was quickly lost in their kiss.

It was another week before Cole put his plan into action. The timing had to be impeccable. Cole would be at the college taking a test when Angelique did her part. It was very simple. She would sneak into the cellar of the house and cause the furnace to malfunction. While Wilhelm and Gretchen were in the house alone the gas from the furnace should overcome them rendering them unconscious.

Cole would come home from his test just in time to "discover" the gas leak and pull Wilhelm and Gretchen out of the house. Cole will have effectively saved both of their lives. In gratitude he was hoping to figure out some way to get Wilhelm to give him the book.

The timing was the important part. If he arrived too early they wouldn't be in danger of dying. If he arrived too late they might actually die and ruin his chances of getting the book. He had timed it carefully. If he was right he should arrive just in time to pull them from the house just in time to save their lives.

His choice of the method had been very carefully plotted. There were reports coming in from soldiers and survivors of the war about huge concentration camps where enemies of the Third Reich had been murdered. And there were reports that the Nazi's has gassed thousands of Jews to death in those camps.

By saving Wilhelm and Gretchen from death by gas asphyxiation it would strike very close to home. Undoubtedly many of Wilhelm's family had died in some of those very same gas chambers. It would just reinforce his gratitude that Cole had saved them.

The test went pretty much as Cole had expected. Actually, he was enjoying the classes very much. He was learning a great deal and he seemed to do well in them. Some of his professors had told him that his choice to become a lawyer had been the right one.

As Cole walked home he was wondering about the Strauss'. He genuinely liked them. For humans, they weren't too bad. Of course, they were simply a means to an end. Fodder for his plan to become a member of the Brotherhood. Once in the Brotherhood he would be respected. And he could rise even further in the demonic hierarchy. As he walked past an empty house, Angelique stepped out from behind the house.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked. "Was there a problem with the plan?"

"Not exactly," said Angelique. "I think you miscalculated the amount of gas escaping from the furnace. I think you need to get home right away. Before too much gas escapes from the furnace."

Cole looked around. It was getting dark out. And no one seemed to be around. He decided that he could risk shimmering back to the house. If he were too late his plans to get the book would be ruined. Together he and Angelique returned immediately to the Strauss' home.

Cole immediately smelled the gas as he shimmered into the house. He coughed a couple of times. The gas couldn't really hurt him. His demonic constitution would protect him to a degree. But his human half would still cause him some problems.

He saw Wilhelm and Gretchen sitting in their usual places. Wilhelm was sitting in his chair with a book and Gretchen was on the sofa with her knitting. Except that both appeared to be asleep. Cole knew better. The gas had overcome them. He had to get them out of the house immediately.

He picked up Gretchen and carried her out and laid her on the lawn outside. As he did he noticed one of the neighbors walking their dog. The man normally walked his dog at this time of night.

"Call the police," Cole called out. "There's a gas leak in the house."

Not waiting for a response Cole turned and hurried back into the house. He scooped Wilhelm up into his arms and headed for the front door. He was curious where Angelique was. She hadn't appeared with him in the house. He couldn't figure out where she was. He couldn't worry about that now. He had to get Wilhelm out of the house.

He carried Wilhelm out and laid him on the ground next to Gretchen. Several of the neighbors were beginning to come over to the house. In the distance Cole could hear sirens. Apparently the neighbor had called the police just as he had asked.

One of the Strauss' neighbors was a doctor at the local hospital. He began to check Wilhelm and Gretchen over carefully. Cole stood watching the man. He was getting worried. In the fresh air they should have started to come around. But neither was moving. Cole watched as he thought all of his carefully laid plans had all gone to waste.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"Cole, we're fine," said Gretchen as they sat in the house the next day talking. "The firemen said it was a faulty valve on the furnace. If you hadn't come home when you did they said Wilhelm and I could have died."

"She's right, Cole," said Wilhelm. "There's no need to feel guilty. You saved us. I can't tell you how many of our relatives were reportedly gassed in the concentration camps in Germany. To think we came all the way to America and nearly suffered the same fate. You saved our lives."

"I should have been here," said Cole. "I'm just thankful I was able to get home in time to help. It's hard to believe the reports that are coming from the soldiers returning home. Concentration camps where they murdered people? How could anyone be that sadistic?"

"You didn't know the Nazi's," said Wilhelm. "They were very cruel. Every day they keep increasing the number of people that were reportedly murdered there. They say it could be in the hundreds of thousands or even more."

"That's hard to believe," said Cole.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gretchen went to answer the door as Cole and Wilhelm continued to talk.

"The reports of atrocities committed by the Nazi's during the war is increasing rapidly," said Wilhelm. "There are reports that they will be tried for war crimes. And crimes against humanity."

"Has that ever happened before?" Cole asked. "Trying someone for crimes against humanity?"

"No," said Wilhelm. "It will be a new chapter in jurisprudence. Unfortunately many of the perpetrators escaped. They're being hunted even now. With God's help they will be tracked down and made to pay for their atrocities."

"Cole," said Gretchen, coming back into the living room, Angelique close behind, "your cousin is back."

"Angelique," said Cole in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten?" Angelique said, holding up a package she was holding. "We were supposed to go to your parents anniversary party this afternoon. Remember? We agreed I would get the present for your mother and you would get one for your father."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Cole. "I guess it slipped my mind. We had a bit of excitement here last night. But thankfully everything turned out well."

"You don't have a present, do you?" Angelique asked. She turned to Wilhelm and Gretchen. "He does this every year. He forgets about his parents' anniversary and waits until the last minute until he gets a present. Then we have to run all over town until he can find something appropriate. I got your mother one of those figurines she loves to collect."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot," said Cole. "I'm sorry Wilhelm and Gretchen I'm afraid I have to go. It's their thirtieth anniversary. I really should find something really nice for dad."

"Wait here a second," said Wilhelm.

Wilhelm got up and went into his study for a moment. When he returned he handed Cole the very book Cole had come for.

"I know you said we don't owe you anything for what you did," said Wilhelm. "But you saved our lives. And you've always admired this book. It will make a wonderful gift for your parents anniversary."

"Wilhelm, I can't take this," said Cole trying hard to control his enthusiasm. "It's much too valuable."

"Nonsense," said Wilhelm, putting his arm around his wife. "You saved Gretchen and me. Human life is much more important than any object. Please, I insist. And you're right. The thirtieth anniversary is very important. They should have something very special for it. This will fill the bill nicely. And it will help to repay you for what you did for Gretchen and me."

"I don't know what to say," said Cole, holding the book close.

"Just say thank you, dear," said Gretchen. "It's our way of saying 'thank you'. Now you two young people run along. Don't be late for your parents' anniversary. I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you there."

"Thank you," said Cole, shaking hands with Wilhelm and kissing Gretchen on the cheek. "Thank you very much."

He and Angelique left the house and walked up the street.

"Pretty smart," he said looking at the book. "My parents anniversary? And that story about how I always wait for the last minute. It was sheer genius."

"Well," said Angelique, "you told me you had mentioned your father to him several times. I just figured after your little rescue last night he was bound to remember that. I just gave him the opportunity to offer it to you for saving his life. By the way, the stories about the gas chambers are true. I saw some of them firsthand."

"It was still a brilliant idea," said Cole. "Now I can move on to my primary assignment."

"Which is?" Angelique asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," said Cole. "Not just yet. But soon, I promise you."

"Okay," said Angelique. "I'm going to hold you to it. Especially since you're using some of my poison for it."

"It will come in quite handy," said Cole. "Tell you what; why not spend the night? I can tell you what I can. Not enough to give anything away but enough to let you know why I need the poison."

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Angelique smiled coyly. "I would suggest we not return until later tonight. Otherwise your landlord might become suspicious about why you spent so little time at your parents party."

"Good idea," said Cole. "I know this nice little restaurant on the other side of town. We can get something to eat while we kill some time."

Instead of shimmering to the restaurant Cole decided to walk. Walking would take longer and perpetuate the illusion they were at a party. Once they finished their meal they would walk back to the house keeping up the façade.

The next morning they lay in bed together just enjoying the respite. Cole's first assignment was finished. He had the book. Now came his second, and most important, mission. Vanquishing Malevant. He was paging through the book trying to decipher its contents.

"So you were hired to kill someone?" Angelique asked. "And to be able to get close enough to him you took this assignment?"

"That's right," said Cole. "I can't tell you who it is, naturally. But let's say it's someone not easy to get to."

"Well that narrows it down to about half the underworld," laughed Angelique. "So, how does the Dark Lighter poison fit in?"

"It's simple," said Cole, rolling over on his side to face her. "This person has a White Lighter in his lineage. Which means he's susceptible to the poison. I just coat the pages of the book with the poison. Once he looks through the book he'll be infected with the poison. After that it's only a matter of time before it kills him?"

"And Talent?" Angelique asked. "How does he fit in?"

"I hire Talent to take this to my target," said Cole, pulling a ring out to show her. "When my victim dies from Dark Lighter poison and it's leaned that Talent went to see him just before he died, everyone will assume he's the one who killed him."

"And when they find this," said Angelique, looking at the ring, "they'll assume he hired Talent to kill the victim."

"Exactly," said Cole. "Since Talent and I have never actually met there's nothing to connect us. They'll vanquish him in revenge for killing my target, then go after the owner of the ring."

"That marking on the ring," said Angelique. "It's Beelzbors symbol."

"That's the beauty of it," said Cole. "Beelzbor and my victim are hated enemies. Which isn't saying much since Beelzbor has ticked off nearly every demon in the hierarchy at one time or another. But it will come as no surprise when they 'discover' that he hired Talent to kill my target."

"Brilliant," said Angelique. "No one will ever suspect you."

"That's the general idea," said Cole. "Now, you'd better get going.

Wouldn't want to have to explain to mom and pop Strauss why my cousin spent the night."

"Good idea," said Angelique.

She dressed quickly and was about to leave when she turned to Cole.

"We still on after this assignment is over?" she asked.

"Of course," said Cole. "I told you. I'm going to have something very big to celebrate once this is all finished."

"Okay," she said. "You know where to find me."

Angelique disappeared from the room as Cole continued to look through the book. A moment later she appeared outside in a small clump of trees that lined the property. A figure wearing dark robes with the hood drawn seemed to be waiting for her.

"Well?" questioned the figure.

"He's got a good plan," said Angelique. "He might just succeed."

"Let's get back to the underworld," said the figure. "You can tell me everything he plans to do."

Together the two vanished from the street as if they had never been there.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Cole spent the next few days scrutinizing the book. Shalson had told him it was a book of ancient spells. Even a cursory inspection showed that was not the case. Malevant hadn't mentioned what the book was. Cole, in characteristic mercenary fashion, had appeared uninterested in what it truly was.

But he had been right about one thing. The book was a map, of sorts. If he could decipher it, it would give him directions to someone or something. And if Malevant was interested in the book that meant whatever it led to was very powerful. Perhaps something the Source could use in his fight against the forces of good.

Deciphering the book proved to be quite the challenge. The relevant pieces of the directions had been broken up and rearranged in the book. But there didn't seem to be any particular pattern to them. No way to decipher how the various pieces were to be reassembled.

Finally Cole happened upon a key component in the book. He nearly missed it and it could easily be overlooked by anyone who didn't know what to look for. But he finally realized that the decorative symbols on the top right corner of each pager were subtly different. They appeared to be nearly identical with only very minor differences in each.

Cole patiently copied each of the symbols onto separate sheets of paper. It took him a while but eventually he had arranged them in the right order. Having accomplished this he knew instantly where to look and how to arrange the various pieces of the directions.

It took several more days to arrange the pieces properly. But once he had he was quite pleased with himself. The pieces were all written in Latin to further disguise their true meaning. Luckily for Cole Latin was one of the subjects his mother had insisted upon him learning. It was a simple matter to translate the text and uncover just why this book was so important.

Cole spent the next couple of nights working on the translation. He had to maintain his cover as a student at the university and still perform the chores around the house for Strauss, so the work went slowly. Eventually the translation was complete and Cole sat looking at it. What he read left him speechless.

The directions appeared to lead to the secret lair of someone named Kir' TakLi. Cole was very familiar with that name. Most demons were. Kir' Takli was reportedly an ancient alchemist that had lived several centuries ago. The reports of his accomplishments were legendary.

Supposedly, Kir' Takli had discovered a way to create potions and elixirs that would work on anyone. A general vanquishing potion that didn't need to be tailored to a specific creature. Elixirs that would extend human life to incredible spans. It was reported that Kir' Takli himself, although human, had lived more than six hundred years.

But his greatest accomplishment was the Temporal Amulet. This was a device of such power that it actually allowed a creature to move through time. To travel as far back in time as they wished. With an amulet like this any creature could return to the past and alter things so that they had a different outcome.

While it was generally accepted that one could not change the past, this amulet somehow allowed the user to accomplish exactly that. To alter even major historical events so they had a different outcome. Its magic was purportedly so powerful that nothing, and no one, could resist it. The amulet had simply vanished after Kir' Takli's death and no one had ever seen it again. It was rumored that he had hidden it before his death but had left cryptic directions to its location.

And Cole was holding those directions. No wonder Malevant was so bent on having this book. With that amulet he or any other demon could return to the past and alter history. Rewrite what had happened so the outcome was more in favor of the underworld.

And, Cole realized, it could be very useful to any demon. Even him. With that amulet he could return to the past. He could alter things so that he all ready belonged to the Brotherhood. More than that. He could alter things so that he was the Source himself. With his knowledge of what was going to happen it would be a simple matter to return to a critical time and change the outcome. Change it so that he, not the current Source, became ruler of the underworld.

Cole picked up the book and looked at it. It would be so easy. A trip back through time and everything he wanted was his for the taking. No muss, no fuss, no bother. All he had to do was follow the directions in the book and get the amulet.

But he had spent the last three years, in fact his entire life, trying to prove something. The words that Baldasor had said to him when he was ten still rang in his ears. _You'll never be a true demon because your father was a pathetic human._ Those words had cut Cole to the quick.

He was only half demon and everyone knew it. It meant he had to be twice as good just to be considered equal with everyone else. He had never shirked his duty or taken the easy way out. He had always faced his responsibility head on and strove to show everyone, Baldasor included, that he was as good a demon as they were. Better even.

If he used the amulet it would prove they were right. That he wasn't a true demon. He had as much to prove to himself as he had to everyone else. He had vowed that one day other demons would respect him. And he had worked hard to attain that goal.

And there was the Brotherhood to consider. Most demons were never even asked to join them. That he had been asked showed he had what it took to be a true demon. The Brotherhood was about honor and loyalty and commitment. To belong to the Brotherhood meant you were one of the elite.

If he were to go back in time and change things, how would that affect the Brotherhood? He had worked too hard the past three years to let anything mess it up now. Going back and changing things would change what the Brotherhood stood for. What he himself was striving for.

He let the book fall to the table. It was so tempting. He could be the ruler of the underworld. Demons would fear him. They would obey him without question. But it would all be based on a lie. They would fear him but they wouldn't respect him. He had to prove he could be as good a demon as any of them. He needed to prove it to them and to himself. The only way to do that was to follow the same rules all demons had to follow. Otherwise it would prove nothing.

He carried the pages with the translation over to the kitchen sink and set them on fire. He dropped them into the sink and watched them burn. Maybe once he proved that he was a true demon he could use the amulet. Becoming a member of the Brotherhood would prove that once and for all. And the only way to do that was to finish the test as it had been laid out to him. As any other demon would have to do.

Cole returned to the table and began to carefully coat each page of the book with the Dark Lighter poison Angelique had given him.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"That was the big surprise?" Peter asked Baldasor. "That he tricked a human out of a potentially powerful item? I've had human clients that did pretty much the same thing. That's not so surprising."

"You're forgetting," said Baldasor. "Getting the book was not Belthazor's primary mission. His test for the Brotherhood was to kill Malevant. In those days Malevant was only one of several advisors the Source had. But he was by far the most outspoken and most trusted by the Source."

"There's another little flaw in your story so far," said Peter. "Angelique. She's going to betray him. Which just proves my point. Demons can't be trusted. They have no honor."

"Would you ever put a witness on the stand who you knew was going to lie under oath?" Baldasor asked.

"Of course not," said Peter. "Suborning perjury is a crime and a lawyer can be disbarred and go to jail for doing it. I operate strictly by the law."

"Would you agree there are lawyers who do it, though?" Baldasor asked.

"Of course," said Peter. "There are always a few bad apples in any profession."

"My point exactly," said Baldasor. "You're judging all demons based on the few you have encountered. Not all demons are the same. There are some who do have honor such as the Brotherhood."

"You'll have to prove that to me," said Peter.

"The point of my story," said Baldasor.

"Okay," said Peter. "So, Cole now has the book. What happened next?"

"He went to complete his primary mission," said Baldasor.

Belthazor stood in the swirling mist that was home to Malevant. He held the book in his hand ready to present it to the senior demon. In a very short time Malevant would be dead and he would be a member of the Brotherhood. The small demon Malevant had called Grimlor loped through the mists and came up to Belthazor.

"Master wait for you," said the malformed little demon, pointing back into the mist. "Master say you come. He talk to you."

"Thank you, Grimlor," Cole said. "You serve your master well."

The little demon seemed proud that Belthazor had spoken to him. Belthazor could imagine this poor creatures' life. Most demons took him for granted, hardly speaking to him at all and certainly not thanking him. He would have been too unimportant for that.

In a way they were kindred spirits. This little creature was shunned and an outcast because he had the misfortune to be born malformed. Belthazor had a similar misfortune. He had been born half human. Although it was not apparent when you looked at Belthazor, his misfortune was even more pronounced than this pathetic little creature. At least Grimlor was a full demon.

Belthazor walked through the mist until he came to a small chamber. This surprised him. He had never heard of any chambers in this area of the underworld. Anyone who had ever come here had simply told of the swirling mists that seemed to cover everything.

Malevant was in the back of the chamber looking over some parchments. As Belthazor entered Malevant turned to look at him. He noticed the book in Belthazor's hand and a smile crossed his lips. This, too, surprised Belthazor. He had never heard anyone comment that Malevant had ever smiled.

"You have the book," Malevant said.

"Yes," said Belthazor, holding up the book. "It was easier than I thought it would be. The human gave it to me gladly after I saved his life."

"Interesting," said Malevant. "Place the book on the table. The rest of your payment is also there. Plus a little bonus for your efficiency."

"Don't you want to check it?" Belthazor asked. "To make sure it's the right book?"

"I have no doubt it's the right book," Malevant said. "You would not be so foolish as to try and pass a fake off on me. You know how severe the penalty for such foolishness would be."

Belthazor walked over and placed the book on the table. Sitting on the table was a small chest similar to the one he had received before going on the mission. He picked up the chest and placed it under his arm.

"You aren't going to check the contents?" Malevant asked.

"No," said Belthazor. "I am certain it is all here. You have little reason to try and stiff me on my fee. Besides, everyone knows you honor your debts. It's one reason most mercenaries are glad to take missions from you."

"Of course," said Malevant.

"It's an interesting book," said Belthazor. "Not at all what I was expecting."

"You looked at it?" Malevant asked.

"Yes," said Belthazor. "I was curious. And you didn't say not to so I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Then you know what it is supposed to be," said Malevant.

"I have a good idea," said Belthazor.

"I do have one question of my own," said Malevant.

"Certainly," said Belthazor. "Something I can clarify for you?"

"Of that there is no doubt," said Malevant.

The senior demon put down the parchments and turned to face Belthazor. He walked over and picked up the book from the table, looking the cover over carefully as he did. Belthazor watched, waiting for Malevant to open the book. But Malevant didn't open the book.

"My question is this," said Malevant, putting the book back on the table. "Did you honestly believe you could just walk into my domain and vanquish me like I was some ordinary demon?"

"What are you talking about?" Belthazor questioned.

It was then that Belthazor noticed he was lightheaded. It was getting hard to concentrate. His vision was beginning to fog over and the room started to spin.

"Oh, don't worry," said Malevant. "The poison on that chest won't kill you. It will just incapacitate you for a while. When you awaken you'll tell me who hired you to vanquish me."

Belthazor didn't speak. He found it hard to even stand. The chest fell from his arm to the cavern floor. He reached for the table to steady himself. The dizziness and blurred vision were becoming more pronounced. He tried to shimmer but found it impossible to o concentrate enough to use any of his abilities. As Malevant watched, Belthazor fell to the floor and lay on his back as consciousness began to slip away.

"You will tell me what I want to know," he heard Malevant saying as he slipped away. "Of that, you can be sure."

Then the chamber faded away and Belthazor fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Belthazor opened his eyes cautiously. He was shackled in a large chamber hanging from the ceiling. His feet were just inches off the floor. Scattered torches cast intermittent shadows in the gloom. A large table in front of him held implements he immediately recognized. Implements of torture glinting ominously in the torchlight. The book sat on the table, a centerpiece mocking his failure. Malevant stood across the chamber talking to a smaller demon.

Belthazor realized his only chance was to shimmer away before Malevant realized he was conscious. Malevant's methods of extracting information from demons were quickly becoming legendary, methods he was not eager to experience firsthand. No demon had ever been able to resist Malevant's torture sessions. As Malevant continued to talk with the small demon, Belthazor tried to shimmer out of the chamber.

"It will do you no good to try to shimmer." Malevant turned and walked over to him. "You know of my origins, of course. Those shackles are the very ones my father used on my mother. Their enchantment prevents the wearer from utilizing any powers they might have."

"I don't know what you think you know…" began Belthazor.

"Please, don't insult either of us by denying it," said Malevant. He picked the book up, turning it thoughtfully in his hands. "We're both much too intelligent for that. I must admit it was a good plan. One worthy of me. It was simple, direct, and bold; and had the added feature of being original. No one has ever considered using Dark Lighter poison to vanquish me. I must congratulate you on your ingenuity."

_Angelique._ She was the only one that knew about the Dark Lighter poison. If Malevant knew about that, she had betrayed him. Something he found very hard to believe.

"I am somewhat disappointed, though," said Malevant. "Did you really think I would send you on a mission of this importance and not have you watched? I would have thought you more conscientious than that."

"Normally I am," said Belthazor. "We all make mistakes."

"Yes, I suppose we do," said Malevant. He lifted an Athame from the table, running his finger carefully along the blade. "Your Dark Lighter proved very co-operative. Of course I suppose the torture had something to do with that. But she died bravely. I found her impressive as well."

Belthazor glared at Malevant. There had been no reason to kill Angelique. She hadn't been a knowing party to his betrayal.

"Now," said Malevant, replacing the Athame, "shall we make this easy? Just tell me what I want to know and your death will be a quick one."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Belthazor defiantly.

Malevant backhanded him across the face. Belthazor's head snapped back from the force of the blow. He glared up through slit eyes at the senior demon, his lip split and bleeding.

"Don't play me the fool," Malevant hissed. "I know you were hired to vanquish me. I know most of what goes on in the underworld. Vanquishing one of the Source's closest advisors is not something that can remain a secret for long. I need you to give me a name."

"I don't have a name for you," Belthazor growled with defiance.

Malevant struck him again with even greater force. Belthazor struggled to remain conscious as the pain shot through his head. Malevant's physical strength easily rivaled his power and position in the underworld.

"Actually, I'm all ready pretty sure who it was that hired you," said Malevant. "The ring with Beelzbors symbol on it was a nice touch. I might even have fallen for it. But we both know he wasn't the one who hired you, don't we?"

"I told you, no one hired me," Belthazor lied.

"I can see you're going to be difficult." Malevant sighed. "I'm not really surprised. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. I don't believe you've met Locuse. Locuse is a Ferral demon; I'm sure you're familiar with his kind. I do find him quite useful at times."

Belthazor did know about Ferral demons. He'd never had occasion to use one; they weren't good for much. They were only about four feet tall with dull red skin and brilliant yellow hair. Ferral demons had only one significant characteristic.

Their internal body heat could reach temperatures of four hundred degrees or higher. Their one claim to power was the ability to redirect their body heat outward. Belthazor had heard of upper level demons using them to punish disobedient underlings. Their body heat could be extremely uncomfortable without causing any permanent damage to the victim.

Locuse walked over and looked at Belthazor, a sinister smile crossing his lips. The natural sadism of Ferral demons was one reason most demons had so little use for them. It was a tendency that could make them difficult to control.

"One last chance Belthazor," Malevant offered. "Simply give me a name and we can forego all this unpleasantness."

"I can't give you what I don't have," said Belthazor.

"Very well," said Malevant shaking his head in resignation and turned to Locuse. "See that you cause no permanent harm. He's of no use to me dead. At least, not just yet. So, if he dies, you die. Is that understood?"

The Ferral demon nodded to Malevant and then turned back to Belthazor. With a malicious smile he extended one of his three fingered hands to the middle of Belthazor's chest. The air around him crackled as the heat sizzled through every nerve ending. Belthazor roared in agony, choking on the acrid odor of his cooking flesh.

"Leave us," Malevant commanded.

Without comment Locuse turned and left the chamber.

"Again, I'm impressed, Belthazor," said Malevant. "No one has ever gone two hours with a Ferral demon before. Most barely last fifteen minutes. Your precious Angelique lasted nearly half an hour. But two hours? That's quite an accomplishment."

Belthazor's body hung limply from the chains securing him. It silently screamed in agony, his lungs no longer able to force an actual sound. In two hours Malevant had not once asked who had hired him. There was no need to. Belthazor knew what he wanted.

Struggling to form words beyond the pain, he gasped rawly. "Listen. I can't give you what I don't have. No one hired me. It was my idea. I figured if I could take you out I could advance in the hierarchy."

"You're a poor liar," said Malevant. "What about what you told your precious Angelique? About being hired to take me out?"

"I was just bragging," lied Belthazor. "To impress her. That's all. This is useless. It will gain you nothing."

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Malevant. "If you had truly wished to impress her you would have told her it was all your idea. You wouldn't have made up a story about someone hiring you. You need only give me a name to end this. Tell me what I wish to know and I'll end it."

"I have nothing to tell you," Belthazor said, weak but defiant.

"Very well," said Malevant.

He snapped his fingers and two demons entered the chamber. They were about the same height as Locuse except they were black all over and they had no hair. And on each of the four fingers on their hands were long, serrated claws nearly two inches long.

"Slicer demons," Malevant smiled malignantly. "In all the underworld none are more adept at carving living tissue. Did you know they can gauge the depth of their cuts to the merest fraction of an inch? They can even vary the depth of an individual cut. These two are especially good at their vocation. It's a most unpleasant way to spend an afternoon, I assure you."

"I can't tell you what I don't know," protested Belthazor.

"Very well, we'll continue to do this your way," said Malevant. He turned to the two demons with a sigh. "Take your time. But don't kill him. Just make sure he tells me what I want to hear."

Neither demon spoke. One moved around to position himself behind Belthazor. The other stepped in front of him. At nearly the same instant both demons drove their clawed fingers into his flesh. And once again his tortured body forced the excruciating pain past his lips in a scream as they began to cut into his flesh.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

"Enough!"

The Slicer demons stopped their work and stood in silence. Malevant waved them from the chamber. They scurried to obey immediately. He walked over, staring coldly at his bleeding and bruised prisoner.

"Another surprise," said Malevant. "Nearly three hours with the Slicers. I would have thought the weakness of your humanity would have forced your surrender to me by now. You've lasted much longer than I would have believed possible for the bastard spawn of a demon and a human," Malevant finished with a sneer.

Malevant's words cut through the fog of pain with more precision than his demon's had sliced through flesh. Belthazor growled and fought to raise his head and glare at him.

"My parents were married when I was born," he choked out through the torment wracking his body. "But as I recall yours weren't. You're nothing more than the product of rape and murder. Which of us is really the bastard?"

Malevant lashed out, rage flashing in his eyes. The force of the blow snapping Belthazor's head to the side and breaking the battered skin above one eye. Then he calmed himself just as quickly as he had exploded.

"Still so arrogant," Malevant said. "Give me a name Belthazor! I already know it was the Circle of the Black Thorn that sent you. But I need proof before I can deal with them. And you will give me that proof. One name, now, end this futility! Or is your half-breed brain so feeble that it can't grasp the understanding of defeat?"

_How could he know that?_ No one knew. Even Angelique hadn't known who the target was or who had hired him. Where was the sense in holding out any longer? He was never going to be a member of the Brotherhood. He was going to die. Die to protect information Malevant already had. Why go through the torture?

_Because he needs me to verify it._ _That's what he wants. Proof. And he's counting on me to give it to him._

"Go to hell," Belthazor snarled.

"Reverting to your human half, Belthazor?" Malevant taunted. "How very predictable. You only prove my point. You could never be a true demon. You're encumbered by your humanity. It makes you weak. Tell me. Once you had the book, did you kill the man who gave it to you?"

"No."

"Why not?" Malevant asked. "He wasn't of any further use. A true demon would have disposed of him."

"There wasn't any reason to," said Belthazor. "You hired me to get the book. I did that. You didn't hire me to kill him."

"But a true demon would have killed him anyway."

Malevant's words hammered at his weakened mind and wounded body. He slumped in exhaustion. The years melted away and suddenly he was ten years old once more. And it was Baldasors voice that hurled these same accusations. His brother's voice, feeding the secret beast of terror and insecurity that dwelled within the child who belonged nowhere. He had heard this before. He had spent his entire life doing everything he could to prove that he was a true demon.

Belthazor was tired, so weary of the fight. Had Baldasor been right? Was he fatally flawed? He knew Malevant was right. Another demon might have killed Strauss and his wife once the assignment was completed. Their usefulness would have ended. There would have been no reason to keep them alive. He had only let them live because he had grown attached to them. Something a demon would not have done.

Malevant watched his captive intently. In his defeated silence, he sensed an advantage and pressed forward.

"The Source had such high hopes for you; and you've failed him miserably. A disappointment to your mother. A disgrace to your brother. And for what? The delusion that you are something you could never be? You really are a pathetic creature Belthazor. You're not a demon and pitiably less than human. Just a half-breed bastard who doesn't belong to either world. And now you'll die as the traitor you are. Your only hope is to tell me what I want to know. Show that in your final moments you could at least aspire to be a true demon."

Belthazor gazed up at his tormenter through swollen eyes. All of his life demons had looked down on him. He'd repeatedly been twice as good so that others would consider him half the demon as other demons. Because of the happenstance of his birth he remained a virtual pariah in the underworld.

"Well?" Malevant asked, picking up the athame and walking toward him. "What shall it be? Will you die with the dignity due a true demon Belthazor? Or will you keep your pathetic mouth shut and force me to continue with this senseless torture?"

With a tidal force, a dam of pride and fury ruptured deep within him. Belthazor struggled to draw himself to his full height. He would never be a member of the Brotherhood. That dream had died with his capture. But he would show them. He'd show them all. Once the Circle of the Black Thorn learned that he refused to surrender them they'd know they hadn't been wrong about him. That he was truly worthy to be called Brother. As Malevant stood waiting, the junior demon spat directly into his face.

"There's your answer." He hissed through broken lips. "Say what you will. Do as you wish. It doesn't matter anymore. I am a true demon; I've more than proven I'm as good as any of you. Nothing you can say or do changes that. So do your worst."

Malevant wiped the spittle from his face. He raised the athame and pressed the tip to his throat. Belthazor stared unflinchingly at his certain death. The Circle would soon learn that he would die rather than betray them. And his brother would finally know that he was a true demon, despite his human heritage. He could die knowing that he had achieved the one thing he had strived his entire life to prove.

"I can see I underestimated you," said Malevant. "It's quite clear now that you will never give me what I want. And I grow weary of this game. But rest assured, Belthazor. I will make sure the entire underworld learns what you have done here today. They will see you for what you truly are."

Malevant called to the outer chamber. Two demons entered and bowed to him. Belthazor recognized them. Enforcer demons. They were normally used to punish demons that didn't merit vanquishing or exile. They were very large, larger than either Belthazor or Malevant. And each Enforcer was fully three times stronger than an ordinary demon.

"I'm finished with him," he said turning away. "You know what to do."

The Enforcers moved to stand in front of Belthazor. He knew what was coming. Even with his demonic constitution he couldn't stand up to two Enforcers. Their preferred method of execution was to beat the victim to death. A method that was both long and extremely painful.

He steeled his resolve. Malevant meant for him to regret this for as long as possible. As the Enforcers reached up, Belthazor gathered the tattered remains of his strength. He closed his eyes, braced himself, and readied himself for the blows that would ultimately end his life.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

The Enforcer demons reached up as Belthazor prepared himself for the first blows. But instead of striking him, the Enforcers began to open the shackles holding him in place. As the shackles were opened Belthazor's weight pulled him down. He didn't have the strength to keep himself upright as he fell forward face first. As he fell to the floor someone grabbed him and held him up.

"Easy, brother," said a familiar voice. "It's over. You don't have to endure any more."

Belthazor looked up through the fog in his eyes and the searing pain that coursed through his body. The face he was looking into was familiar but it took him a moment to recognize it.

"Baldasor?" Belthazor questioned as his brother picked him up.

"Rest easy, brother," said Baldasor. "The ordeal is over."

Baldasor carried Belthazor to the back of the chamber and gently laid him on the slab there. Belthazor watched as a female entered the chamber and immediately moved over to him and began to tend to his wounds.

"You should remain in your demonic form for a few hours," said Malevant. "It will speed your recovery."

"I don't understand," said Belthazor.

"Frankly, I'm a bit confused myself."

Everyone looked over to see Shalson standing in the doorway to the chamber. Standing next to him was Raynor, head of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, in his demonic form.

"I was under the impression, Malevant," said Shalson, "that no demon has ever resisted one of your sessions before."

"None ever has," said Malevant. He looked directly at Belthazor. "Until now."

"What's going on?" Belthazor questioned.

"You're initiation is complete," said Malevant. "I must say you surprised me. I've never seen a demon take so much punishment and still refuse to cooperate. Most would have surrendered long ago."

"I wasn't about to give you the satisfaction," said Belthazor.

"That would be your human half talking," said Malevant. "I told you that was going to be a problem, Shalson. Humans can be extremely obstinent when they set their minds to it."

"So you said," said Shalson. "I would have thought his human half would have been a hindrance to him. It appears it had quite the opposite affect."

"Will someone care to let me in on what's going on?" Belthazor asked.

"Drink this," said the female. "It will help with the pain."

Belthazor recognized the demoness. She was a healer demon. Something quite rare in the underworld. Their ability to heal damage to demons was a great prize sought after by most demons. As Belthazor drank the elixir she had handed him the pain in his body began to subside rapidly.

"It's very simple," said Raynor. "You have passed your initiation."

"But I didn't," Belthazor started and then stopped.

"It's okay," said Shalson. "Malevant knows you were sent to vanquish him. In fact, he was in on it from the very beginning."

"You sold me out?" Belthazor questioned.

"Not at all," said Shalson. He picked up the book Belthazor had gotten from Strauss. "Your true test was this book. It's why Malevant sent you after it."

"The book showing where Kir' Takli's lair is?" Belthazor questioned. "Where the Temporal Amulet is located?"

"Actually," said Baldasor, "the book is a fake. No one knows where Kir Takli's lair is. But it was important that you believe that's what it was."

"Why?" Belthazor questioned.

"To see what you would do with it," said Shalson. "To test your commitment to the Brotherhood. Less than one percent of all initiates pass this test. Returning the book to Malevant instead of trying to use it yourself has shown that your commitment to the Brotherhood is complete."

"So that was the actual test?" Belthazor asked. "Returning the book? Then what was the point of the torture? If Malevant was in on this from the beginning, why torture me? Why make me believe he was going to kill me? What possible purpose could it serve except to provide some sadistic pleasure for you?"

"It's not like that, brother," said Baldasor. "The torture was to see how far you would go to protect the Circle and the Brotherhood. We knew you were loyal to the Brotherhood. But we had to see how much you could take before you cracked, as the humans say."

"Everyone has their limits," said Malevant. "Although it is very unlikely that you would be subjected to torture from someone to gain information about the Brotherhood or the Circle, it was necessary to see how much you could withstand before you cracked. And you surprised even me. No demon has ever tolerated so much torture from me before. I was very impressed with your performance."

"Glad I could be of assistance," said Belthazor, just a hint of anger in his voice. "So tell me. Was it necessary to murder Angelique to find out what you wanted to know? She wasn't part of this. I only hired her to help me get the book."

"Against my instructions, I might add," said Shalson.

"You said I couldn't use another demon," said Belthazor. "Angelique was a Dark Lighter. Technically not a demon. So I was completely justified in using her. And I didn't tell her anything. We have history together. I knew she would help without asking too many questions. She didn't deserve to die for your plans."

"Funny, I feel fine for a dead woman," said Angelique walking into the room.

Behind her walked the same figure that had shown Cole in to see Shalson. The same figure that had met Angelique outside Cole's apartment after she had gone there the first time.

"Hello, lover," said Angelique, kissing Belthazor. "Our friend here," she indicated the man in robes, "approached me the first time I visited you at your apartment over the garage. He brought me to Shalson who explained what they were doing. And they asked if I would help. As Malevant told you, you were being watched the entire time."

"But you said," Belthazor started looking at Malevant.

"I lied," said Malevant. "It was necessary that you believe I was serious. I figured if you thought I had tortured her to death it would just reinforce that seriousness. Apparently I was correct."

"Yeah, you were," said Belthazor.

He was beginning to feel much better. The pain had been reduced to a minor ache that he knew would be gone soon. The elixir that the Healing demon had given him was very effective. He now understood why they were so highly prized by the hierarchy of the underworld.

"So," said Belthazor, turning to Shalson, "you said this would determine if I would be accepted into the Brotherhood. How long before I can expect a decision from the Circle of the Black Thorn?"

Shalson didn't answer him. Instead he just looked at Baldasor with a slight smile on his face. Belthazor was confused. Baldasor was not in a leadership position of the Brotherhood. And Shalson had told him that the Circle, not the Brotherhood, would make the decision.

"That decision has all ready been made," said Baldasor. He reached down and grabbed Belthazor's wrist and raised his arm. "You are now my brother by more than just blood."

Belthazor looked at his arm. Instead of the smooth red skin he was used to seeing there were markings covering the arm. The markings appeared to be something akin to tribal markings. They were the same markings the rest of the Brotherhood wore. Well, not exactly the same. While the markings appeared to be the same as all Brotherhood members each were slightly different from the rest. To identify that particular member of the Brotherhood.

"Welcome, brother," Raynor said, bowing slightly to Belthazor.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Belthazor swelled with pride. The only demons the Brotherhood referred to as "brother" were other Brotherhood demons. With the exception of Baldasor who was Belthazor's true brother. By referring to Belthazor as "brother" Raynor was signifying that he was no longer an initiate. He was a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood.

"The entire Circle of the Black Thorn asked me to convey their congratulations," said Shalson. "They are all extremely proud of your accomplishment. In the entire history of the Brotherhood all demons have eventually broken under the torture. That's what it was designed for. To see how much torture it would require to break one of them. You withstood the torture and never revealed we had 'hired' you to vanquish Malevant."

"He remained defiant to the end," said Malevant. "He even spat in my face. An insult I would normally have treated extremely harshly. But considering the circumstances it was very refreshing. Before I am finished most demons are begging for their lives. Belthazor never once balked. He remained resilient to the end. In true demon fashion."

Belthazor smiled. That last sentence finally confirmed what Belthazor had dreamed of his entire life. What he had strived his entire life to attain. To be considered an equal among demons. Malevant had called him a true demon. While others may still belittle him for his human heritage this was confirmation that he had finally attained his goal.

"Agreed," said Shalson.

Raynor was nodding his head yes as the two spoke.

"And I shall keep my promise to you," said Malevant. "The entire underworld will be informed of what you did here. Something that most, if not all, of them could never do."

"That will be unnecessary, Malevant," said a figure from the entry to the chamber. "I think it would be more appropriate if that announcement came from me."

"Source," said Malevant bowing slightly.

The only one who showed no deference to the Source was Shalson. But then Shalson was a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn. He would be considered an equal to the Source.

"Thank you," said Belthazor. "I've dreamed of this day for a very long time. There will be many changes in the future."

"I am quite pleased with your performance," said the Source. "When he," he nodded to the robed figure standing in the room, "informed me of Belthazor's performance I felt it was necessary that I congratulate him myself."

"Thank you," said Belthazor, bowing slightly. "That means a great deal to me."

"I remember when your mother presented you to me," said the Source. "She said you would do great things for me. It appears that at least in this respect she was quite correct."

"I serve to please you," said Belthazor.

"I shall inform the underworld of your accomplishment," said the Source. "All demons should celebrate your achievement. It shows what a true demon can do when he sets his mind to it."

Belthazor just smiled as the Source turned and left the chamber. Again, he had been called a true demon. And from the Source himself. Now there would be few demons that would openly criticize him. He had found the favor of the Source. That was an accomplishment as great as finding the favor of Malevant.

"Who are you?" Belthazor asked the robed figure.

The figure stepped up to Belthazor and pulled back the hood on his robes. The man stood just over six feet tall. He had closely cropped black hair and wore a goatee. Belthazor could tell that underneath the robes he was wearing a black shirt.

"We've never been properly introduced," said the man, shaking Belthazor's hand. "Shalson asked me to keep an eye on you and report on your progress. Imagine my surprise when you enlisted Angelique to help you with your assignment. Considering your target was apparently a human I couldn't figure out what you would want with one of our most successful Dark Lighters."

"Our?" Belthazor questioned.

"Yes," said the man. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Talent."

Belthazor looked at Angelique. He had never met Talent but she had told him about the Dark Lighter. He was a senior Dark Lighter. He was at least three hundred years old but no one seemed to know his true age. And he was apparently no ordinary Dark Lighter, either. According to Angelique, Talent was also half demon.

"Angelique told me about you," said Belthazor.

"She's told me about you, too," said Talent. "Especially about planning to set me up for Malevant's murder. That would have been a very nice touch, may I say? Something I might have come up with were I in your shoes. But you would have found it much more difficult to rid yourself of me than that. I'm not without considerable influence. And power."

"Apparently," said Belthazor. "It wasn't anything personal. It was just business."

"Oh, I understand that," said Talent. "Business is business. I am familiar with the mercenary code. Well, I should be off. The Council is meeting and there's a lot to be done."

"He's a member of the Dark Lighter Council?" Belthazor asked as Talent vanished from the chamber.

"Yes," said Angelique.

"You never mentioned that," said Belthazor.

"Belthazor," said Malevant, "there are matters that require my attention. You may remain here until you have recovered."

"Thank you, Malevant," said Belthazor.

Malevant shimmered out of the chamber leaving everyone else there.

"Well," said Raynor, "now that you're a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood I supposed you'll want to be getting right to work."

"Actually," said Belthazor, "I was thinking about something Malevant asked me when he hired me to get the book back. He wanted to know what human profession I had. I told him I didn't have one. I've never needed one before. But I've been thinking. Maybe it's time I got one. I can play the soldier back from the war bit only so long. If I had an actual profession it would go a long way to helping me blend in better with humans."

"Good idea," said Baldasor. "Just what type of profession did you have in mind?"

"Well," said Belthazor, "I've been doing rather well in the classes I've been taking as my cover to get the book. I thought maybe a law degree. That would afford me many opportunities."

"Now that sounds like a sensible plan," said a man, walking into the chamber.

Belthazor just stared at the man in amazement. He was literally the last person he expected to see in the underworld.

"Wilhelm? Belthazor questioned.

"I see you're no worse off for your ordeal," said Wilhelm Strauss. "Gretchen sends her regards."

Belthazor was at a loss for words.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

"Wilhelm what are you doing here?" Belthazor asked in amazement.

"I'm a demon, of course. How else could I be in the underworld? And here I was thinking what a clever young fellow you were," Wilhelm finished with a smile. "My role in the plan was to decide if and when you had come up with a plausible reason for me to give you the book. You proved very ingenious, I might add."

"You were in on this?" Belthazor asked. "So all of this – the mission to get the book, the assignment to vanquish Malevant, the book itself, all it – it was nothing more than an elaborate sting?"

"Precisely," said Baldasor. "Everything from the very beginning was a test, designed for a single purpose. To test your loyalty to the Brotherhood and the Circle. Don't feel bad. All initiates go through some variation of the same test. It's the only way to find those who are best suited to belong."

"I don't feel bad," said Belthazor smiling. "I'm just trying to understand exactly what happened here. It's also hard to believe that being so completely duped would somehow prove my suitability for the Brotherhood. I'm usually much better at picking up on scams than this."

Raynor laughed. "After three years, your intelligence was not in question Belthazor. If it's of any consolation to you, you were not easy to dupe. You were more difficult than most initiates. But we had the benefit of your brother's knowledge to help us in that respect. He was able to give us some very insightful information in that area. Enough for us to tailor the test specifically to you. We've been doing this for many centuries. And given the importance of the test, we take great pride in being very good at it."

"And Belthazor will now be a great help to us in improving that, as well as other things," Baldasor interjected. "He understands humans in a way none of us do. His human half should prove to be very useful in preparing other Brothers for future assignments. I know he has taught me a great deal. By the way, brother, I'd just like to say I was wrong."

"About what?" Belthazor was genuinely puzzled.

"The things I said to you when you were ten," said Baldasor. "You are very much a true demon. You have proved me to be very short sighted in my prejudice toward humans. You have taken the heritage I saw only as a weakness and turned it into a great strength. And not only for yourself, but also for others of our kind. I am proud to call you brother, by both blood and bond."

Belthazor was speechless. He had been so proud when the Source and even Malevant had called him a true demon. Raynors' praise had pleased him as well. But Baldasors' simple admission was the greatest treasure of the day. His brother had called him a true demon. He was complete. The hollow deep within him was filled. A lifetime of fear, self-doubt and inadequacies were washed away with those few words.

He knew his brother's words were genuine. Baldasor always spoke his mind. He gave compliments only when he felt they were truly merited. And he was just as quick to criticize when he felt it was justified. He bowed his head; at once, humbled and filled with pride by Baldasors words.

"Thank you, brother," he said quietly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I might be able to imagine," Baldasor said with a small smile.

"I do have one question," said Belthazor looking at the markings on his arms curiously. "How did I get the markings? Malevant did torture me but then the Healer demon treated me. There wasn't time to put them on."

"It was the elixir she gave you," Raynor explained. "It was designed for two purposes. The Slicer demons actually created the markings on your skin. The elixir the Healer gave you was not only designed to ease your pain but its magic also causes the markings to become permanent and more pronounced. The tattooing is akin to branding. These markings reveal your association with the Brotherhood. And they can never be removed."

"I see," said Belthazor.

He again examined his arms, pride replacing curiosity. He had been successful. He was now a member of the Brotherhood and his body would forever bear witness to his triumph. It was a satisfying conclusion to a mission that had become much more than it had appeared to be.

"I think I'll take a few days off from school before I go back," said Belthazor. "I could use the rest after all of this."

"Well, as long as you're on time for my class Monday morning," Wilhelm reminded him. "You do have a test. And it's worth nearly half your grade."

"You can't be serious?" Belthazor questioned in disbelief. "After everything I've just been through?"

Strauss laughed. "You appear to have survived well enough. The law doesn't wait for your excuses. Promptly at nine a.m. and don't be late. You'll need the entire period to complete the test."

Belthazor just stared in amazement at Strauss as he shimmered out of the chamber. Baldasor began to laugh uproariously at his brother's dumbfounded expression. 

"Well, brother, if you don't have any more questions, I should be leaving you now as well," said Baldasor.

Glancing around the chamber, Belthazor realized that only he and Baldasor remained. Or so he believed until a small movement from the corner caught his eye. Angelique. Apparently she had waited through all the explanations.

"Just one question," said Belthazor. "Malevant said I should maintain this form for awhile to aid the healing process. Any idea how long that will be necessary?"

"You're probably fine now," said Baldasor. "The elixir works quite rapidly. Why do you…?"

Baldasors' puzzlement was replaced by comprehension quickly when he followed the direction of his brother's gaze. The air was momentarily disturbed as the form of Belthazor disappeared and reformed into that of Cole Turner. With a sardonic lift of his brow, he crooked a finger in Angeliques' direction.

"I seem to recall something about a celebration," he said with a grin.

She slid up next to him and wrapped an arm around him with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if I had been uninvited, all things considered."

"Nonsense," said Cole. "It wouldn't make much sense for me to hold any of this against you. I succeeded and you did help. And now it's playtime," he finished, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Baldasor shook his head in amusement at the exchange.

"You do realize that you could celebrate in either form, brother?" he inquired dryly.

" Of course I do," said Cole. "But, and trust me on this one, this particular form goes over much better on a beach in Tahiti."

They shimmered out to the sound of Baldasors' laughter echoing off the chamber walls.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Baldasor stretched and shifted in the chair. He looked at Peter, attempting to gauge the young man's reaction to the tale he had recounted.

"Belthazor was willing to die rather than betray the Brotherhood or the Circle," Baldasor said. "You claim your father did not understand loyalty or honor. I would beg to differ with you. He not only understood these concepts but applied them vigorously in his life."

"It doesn't change what he did to my mother."

"I never said it did. Nothing will ever change the fact that your mother was a means to an end. Nor is anything ever likely to change the way you feel about that. I was simply trying to point out that there were many aspects to my brother that you are unaware of. You choose to see him in one dimension, simply as a demon. Someone who cared for no one and nothing but himself. My only purpose in sharing this story with you was to show that you are mistaken in that belief."

"If the story is true," said Peter.

"What reason would I have to lie?" asked Baldasor.

Peter didn't say anything. Cole was dead. Lies would serve no purpose. The story only strengthened Peter's resolve to be more human than demon. And the idea that Cole actually understood loyalty and honor could only cast his sins against his mother in a worse light. In all likelihood every word Baldasor had said was true.

"I can see you have no answer," said Baldasor. "As I said before, your hatred of your father may be genuine, maybe even warranted under the circumstances. But know this, it is not an insult when I say you are much like him. And regardless of your feelings, I believe there is a small part of you that realizes this. That tiny part of you that actually admires him. Not for the things he did, but for the traits and abilities he demonstrated. For the way he accomplished his goals. And subconsciously you do strive to be like him in many ways. Allowing the best of him to live on in you."

"You sound like you admired him," said Peter. "Like you still do."

"I do. Like I said, he was a true demon in the purest sense of the word to me. And he was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn."

"But why would you still admire him?" Peter asked. "Once Belthazor was stripped from him Cole Turner would have been fully human. Your 'brother' would have been killed leaving only a human in his place. As a demon, how can you hold such high regard for a mortal?"

"It's true that Cole Turner was human," said Baldasor. "But he was half of what my brother was. When Belthazor was vanquished, Cole simply lost a portion of himself, not who he was. It's not unlike loosing a limb. It doesn't change who or what he was. Besides, he was a member of the Brotherhood. And that never changes. Once a brother always a brother."

"Even though the demon part of him was gone?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Cole Turner and Belthazor were different sides of the same coin, so to speak. To honor one is to honor both. I didn't agree with his decision to change. But he and I often disagreed. He approached changing sides with the same courage and determination he had always shown. He was still my brother. And he earned the respect others gave him."

Peter just looked at Baldasor. His uncle still respected Cole and was defending him. Peter had never believed a demon could exhibit honor and loyalty simply because they were demons. They were evil.

But if he, a full demon, could display those qualities, perhaps Cole had possessed them as well. Peter had always thought of them as human characteristics, but his father was half human. Even the most evil humans in history had displayed honor and loyalty to those closest to them. Was it possible that, his treatment of Peter's mother notwithstanding, Cole actually did possess honor and loyalty? If even only to his own kind. And that it could well have been translated into other areas of his life.

"What about his betrayal?" Peter asked. "When he vanquished Raynor? Isn't that a betrayal of the Brotherhood; killing another brother?"

"Not in this case. Many in the Brotherhood felt Raynor was wrong in what he did. Using the soul of Belthazor's' father to try and bring him back to the fold, as it were. But Raynor was the leader of the Brotherhood. Raynor did not understand that Belthazor had changed."

"I don't understand."

"In order for a demon to be loyal to the Brotherhood," Baldasor explained, "they must first be loyal to themselves. Raynor did not understand how fully Cole had changed. He felt that by forcing him to commit acts of evil it would cause him to forsake his witch and return to the Brotherhood.

"But Cole had changed more than Raynor would believe. He wasn't just trying to be good. He was good. That's who he was. By trying to force him to commit acts of evil, Raynor was forcing him to go against who he was. In my opinion, and the opinion of many of the Brotherhood, Cole did the only thing he could do. He remained loyal to himself. That meant he had to vanquish Raynor."

Peter still held his silence. He'd wanted to learn something about the father he had barely known. A man, no a demon, that he had hated as long as he could remember. He still hated Cole, even now that he was gone. But the things Baldasor had told him didn't fit with the ideas that he had harbored about his father his entire life.

And honesty compelled him to admit that Baldasor was right about one thing. Deny it as he might, there were things he did secretly admire about Cole. Just as he would admire the skill of an opposing attorney even when he disliked that attorney. Perhaps there were other truths in his uncle's tale as well. That thought unsettled him a bit. The small tightening in his chest that he recognized as a sense of loss was more than Peter was ready to deal with right now. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You've given me a lot to think about. I do have one question. If the Brotherhood markings are given to initiates when they pass their test, why was I born with them? My markings are virtually identical to Belthazor's. Yet I've never gone through the ritual."

"I can't be a hundred percent certain. The only thing that makes sense is that it was because my brother was half-human. The elixir that sets the markings was designed for full demons, since none but full demons had ever joined the Brotherhood. That magic must have interacted with Belthazor's human half causing some form of genetic trait to be passed onto you."

"Magic can do unpredictable things sometimes," said Peter.

"This is true. I hope you understand your father a little better because of our chat. It might also help you to understand him better if you can remember one more thing. Your struggle to reconcile your heritage and find your place in the world was his struggle as well. People and, yes, demons are rarely as cut and dried as you've made my brother out to be. Shades of gray color both worlds and in each you'll find both the enviable and the disgusting. Often in the same person."

"I'm beginning to see that," said Peter. "I've enjoyed the chat and maybe we can do it again sometime. I'm sure you can tell me other things about my father that I don't know. I'm still glad he's gone. But as you said, I barely knew him. Good or bad, I think maybe I'd like to know more about him."

"That can wait for another day," Baldasor said with a smile. "Right now I have a mark to find. One you interfered with earlier. And like it or not I am still a demon. With a distinguished record. I wouldn't want it to be tarnished now."

"I don't suppose I could change your mind?"

"Not likely, nephew."

"Well, you know I have to do my best to stop you. Even if you are my uncle."

"I shall look forward to the challenge."

With that the demon shimmered out of Peter's apartment. Peter wasn't worried for the moment. It would take time for Baldasor to locate his prey. And if he worked fast, he might be able to find the human first.

Had he been looking in a mirror, Peter might have found the smile on his face eerily familiar. He thought quickly, trying to remember everything he could about Baldasors' prey. Then, his grin widening, Peter rapidly dialed the phone number of a private investigator he used quite often.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website,  You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
